


23 days of smut

by xacular



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Aged-Up Morty Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anniversary, Awkwardness, Bar Scene, Bathing/Washing, Beach Sex, Beaches, Begging, Belts, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Breathplay, C137cest, Character Death, Citadel of Ricks, Cockwarming, Collars, Crossdressing, Crying, Day At The Beach, Digital Art, Dildos, Evil Morty smith, F/M, Face-Fucking, Feels, Female Masturbation, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hands, Holding Hands, Hypnotism, Impact Play, Jealous Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Kitchen Sex, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omorashi, Origin Story, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Punishment, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot/Human Relationships, Rope Bondage, Sensual Play, Sexting, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teenage AU, Vacation, Vibrators, alpha morty smith, lawyer morty, mortycest - Freeform, omega rick sanchez, pocket mortys - Freeform, reaper au, some adorable feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: I'm doing 23 days of smut as a countdown to October! Each part has a keyword that the story is based around. The chapters are not necessarily connected in any way.I hope you enjoy this one! It was a lot of fun I'm kinda sad its over! but that just means I get to work on other new things. <3





	1. Day one: Beach

“Please daddy?” his pout had power over him and he knew it taking it to his full advantage.

Rick stared down at his Morty, sucker still in his mouth pouting up at him. He hated that it affected him so, with a reluctant breath he put down his work.

“Fine, we can go on vacation.”

Morty squealed with delight jumping around with excitement, throwing his arms around Ricks' neck kissing him on the cheek.

“I want to go to Cape Hatters in North Carolina.”

Rick straightened himself out. “What? You can go anywhere in the world and you just want to go to another stupid beach in the states? You can fucking go to the beach here!”

“Daaaddy~ it’s different.”

Rick rolled his eyes at Morty’s persistence lining out the plan he had clearly thought about for too long. Though he did manage to appeal to him with private beach time.

Morty elected to drive there just the two of them in the pink caddy, it gave him lots of time to show his appreciation and take in the scenery, Morty loved feeling the sun on his tanned skin and his hair blowing in the wind. When Rick started getting bored Morty thought he would spice up the drive.

Taking the lollipop out of his mouth he offered it to Rick for safe sucking in the meantime, he gladly accepted it so Morty could slip two of Rick’s fingers in his mouth sucking on those while unbuttoning his light blue pants casually massaging his cock to hardness.

Rick looked down briefly to catch the glance of his baby taking his cock in his soft mouth. He moaned out softly now keeping his eyes on the road, one hand on the steering wheel the other casually gliding across the warm sun-kissed skin of his Morty.

Rick found himself enjoying this more than usual, finding it hard to concentrate which is saying a lot for Rick it’s not like this was the first time he had Morty sucking his thick cock doing other things. God damn did his tongue know what it was doing. He wanted to buck up against it but every time he tried he just ended up accelerating.

Vrrrrrrrr- vrrrr- vrrrrrr.

Fuck he thought accepting he just had to ride out what Morty had wanted but that didn’t mean he had to be idle. Using his free hand, he lubed up his own fingers in his mouth before slipping them into Morty’s ass, Rick felt the hum on his cock of his baby moaning at his touch.

“Horny little slut.” He mustered past the lollipop.

“Daddy trained me well.”

“Back to business.” He was commanding but not loud.

Morty went back to it and so did rick, they went thirty minutes of road head before Rick came leaving Morty wanting more. Knowing they weren’t stopping for Rick to finish him off and go for round two he snagged his sucker back and tried to ignore his own throbbing erection.

…

They got to the beach it was just past noon Morty grabbed his towel finding a perfect spot for tanning. Rick got out his lawn chair from the trunk setting it up a few feet from Morty he had brought work with him because even though they were on vacation he couldn’t really stop working.

Morty spent the day relaxing listening to the waves and the seabirds, hands in the warm sand. He could also hear Rick talking on the on the phone. Once he stopped he sounded exasperated. Morty sat up and looked over at him. Morty just wanted Rick to have a little fun and enjoy himself for once. He crawled his way up to him, head popping up between his legs, Morty pushed himself up sitting in Ricks lap.

He felt mischievous as usual he decided if Rick wasn’t going to relax he would make him. Morty played like he wanted to cuddle but he was just stealthily reaching into Ricks pocket grabbing his phone. Once he had it he sprang up waving it in Ricks face taunting him to come get it if he could.

Rick started chasing after him he needed that after all, it started ringing and they both stopped. Morty looked at the phone then at Miami, he smirked and slid the call to ignore. Rick was furious they began the chase again Morty laughing hysterically all the way running through the sand until he got to the lighthouse. That’s when Rick had enough the phone rang again and Rick pulled out his gun and aimed it at Morty.

He was in serious trouble and he knew it. But he also knew the drill he dropped the phone it landing with a soft thud in the sand. Putting his hands up back against the wall the red and white building. Rick walked calmly up to the boy pressing the barrel against the side of his head.

“Fuck you’re bad.”

There was another soft thump of the gun hitting the sand before the two of them embraced each other in a desperate grasp. Miami picked up his Morty who was all too eager to finally have Rick all to himself on their vacation. Though he had no lube and it stung Morty was used to the stretch, he was after all a good little slut for his daddy.

Rick fucked Morty until it was dark and they were both satisfied.

“We are going home now.”

“Round three?” Morty mused knowing full well what he was in for.


	2. Dracryphilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dracryphilia, is when you are sexually aroused by tears or crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a word idea for me feel free to comment it! I have 5 slots left for words. =]

This wasn’t the first time Morty had come to Rick crying in search of comfort and it undoubtedly wouldn’t be the last. If it had been anyone else but Morty coming to Rick he would have told them to shove off and deal with their own problems, there was just something about his emotional little peanut he couldn’t deny.

Turning in his chair from his desk he held out his hand to bring Morty in for a hug, stroking his back whispering into his ear that everything was going to be ok, he was here now and nothing in the entire universe could hurt him.

Morty had started to calm down hearing his grandpa’s words feeling comfort in his arms, he easily let his face be guided out from the reassurance of the lab coat. The soft hand brushing against his damp cheek. He blinked hard another tear threatening to fall when he felt the gentle kiss by his eye. Morty was relaxed until he felt the lips again but only this time they were on his own. He inhaled deeply feeling his heart pull in his chest as he let Rick make out with him.

There was something about those big glossy eyes it made Rick lose control for a moment when he pulled away from their kiss he felt like a deer in the headlights. So many things ran through his mind why did he just do that and why did his grandson crying make him feel so aroused?

They both sort of stared at each other for a few moments Morty touched his face confused as to whether or not that just happened.

“D-do you feel better now?” he blurted out trying to seem normal.

Morty nodded muttering thank you before going up to his room, he had his own things to think about.

It had been a few months since the last time Morty had gone to Rick crying, they both elected to just pretend that nothing abnormal had happened, almost like a silent contract that it was ok. So, when Morty burst through the door one night particularly upset headed straight upstairs to the bathroom Rick was very worried about what might have happened he assumed it was the usual, someone had hurt his feelings but when he entered the bathroom to check on him what he saw gave him rather mixed emotions.

Morty had defended himself as best he could but he was just too soft-hearted he got beat up at school. Morty didn’t think it was fair that he was still being picked on when he was eighteen that kind of stuff was supposed to mellow out your last year of high school he thought as he was being kicked on the ground, once his abusers had had their fun he got up and ran straight home. He wasn’t startled When Rick touched his shoulder he went from hugging himself to hugging Rick.

He ran his hand down the teens shirtless back careful of the injuries he had sustained.

“Oh, peanut.” He whispered.

Morty sobbed heavily, Rick started kissing his face rubbing away tears. It was Morty this time who kissed Rick. Rick was quick to take advantage of this he moved from his lips to his neck and his hands from back to hips. Though Morty remained crying he didn’t object he encouraged slipping his own pants off. He was about to rub his face when Rick reached for his hand stopping him.

“Let them fall, you are so gorgeous.” He softly licked the salty tear from his face pressing a soft kiss there.

Rick got on his knees looking up at those sexy glossy eyes, he did have a thought as he began to suck off the teen in front of him.  _What the fuck is wrong with me getting off on his sadness_. It didn’t stop him from pleasuring the crying boy who gripped his hands into the blue hair by his hips.

Still blinking out tears he looked down vision a little blurry but he could still see Rick had taken out his cock and was masturbating while sucking his dick. “Fuck me.” Barely escaped his mouth.

Rick stopped. “You wanna fuck?” He looked up at the nodding boy in front of him.

It took no time at all for Rick to get his clothes off he motioned towards the shower for Morty to get in, Rick rummaged around the drawers until he found some lube, he was rough with Morty stretching him impatiently through the small pained noises he heard from his boy.  _That’s it,_ he thought,  _cry for me_.

Mort was bent over in the shower his already red puffy eyes leaking new tears, Rick was being careless but Morty liked it that way it was painful but nothing he couldn’t handle and definitely not worse than the beating he got earlier. Though Rick was causing these tears there was a sick sense of caring there the rest of his touch was soft caressing his hip and soon he was entering getting Morty to stand up more he tenderly kissed his check holding him lovingly while he thrust up into him.

Rick wanted to make sure Morty knew he was safe here, he was loved. He also wanted to see the tears still pricked at the corners of his eyes.

It didn’t last long their first time embracing each other. It became their thing if Morty were upset he knew Rick could make him feel better this way and Rick got to get his sadistic fetish indulged without hurting anyone. It was a win-win to them there were often nights spent together with them just embraced slowly fucking, sharing tender kisses and a soft embrace.


	3. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a boy with an affinity for hands.

It had started out innocent Morty didn’t know it would become such a fetish for him. At first, it was just holding hands there was something about entwining fingers that made him feel satisfied. He would even do it with himself if no one else was around to hold hands with. For Morty, it was often or at least until his grandpa came into his life.

They would do dangerous things together and when Morty felt scared he would grab Rick’s hand, the first time he pulled away and the next by the fourth time he came to realize when he pulled away Morty held his own hand but, he always went for Rick’s first. He decided it was a trust thing and from then on, he let Morty grab hold of his hand.

The day he reached for the man’s hand and he held it back instead of shaking him off was a big moment for Morty, it’s like something clicked inside him this was a person who got him who understood and accepted his needs. He felt himself blush, avoiding eye contact, looking at their hands just to be certain it was real, as he squeezed the strong hand in his own.

Morty wanted more, he had never really had someone want to hold his hand at least not since he was a kid. It was easy then everyone held hands you could be with your best friend in kindergarten holding hands all through recess and it was totally normal. He was unsure of when that social change happened he just knew that one day his friends weren’t his friends anymore and boys only held hands with girls. Even his family didn’t want to hold hands. Summer who used to hold his hand suddenly didn’t have one to spare Morty’s world was changing into a lonely disappointing world.

They were alone in space Rick was driving, Morty was casually gliding his thumb and middle finger across his other hand’s fingers feeling them individually. It made his hands feel a pleasant tingle. He stopped abruptly glancing over in the silence to Ricks hand which was just resting on the stick shift which Morty knew was just for aesthetics from when he tried to teach him how to drive. Cautiously he reached over he mad soft contact on the back of his hand he used almost no pressure to guide his own fingers into the spaces between Ricks.

He saw the movement out of the corner of his eye he shifted his head only slightly to watch better. He looked at the way this timid boy was reaching for what he wanted, Rick didn’t move he wanted to know what he was going to do. When he touched the back of his hand Rick didn’t pull away even though this touch was different it was soft almost intimate he slid his smooth fingers to fit between Ricks. The boy let out a sigh as if he was more content now. Like he was worried of what might happen. They man adjusted slightly and gripped the boy’s hand for reassurance he wasn’t going to push him off.

They had started holding hands more than not it made Morty happy and it was easy enough for Rick to do. On drive’s Morty started doing things with Rick’s hand that he would normally only do with his own, tracing his fingers softly caressing his palm.

One day Morty had his hands in his lap and Rick reached over and held Morty’s hand them both resting on his thigh while they drove. Morty gawked this was again a first Rick reached out to him he was just waiting until they took off but he was a little anxious could Rick tell? Or did he just want to hold his hand?

Suddenly Morty noticed something different in how he felt it was a swell of emotion but then he started to freak out a little because he was also getting a boner and Rick’s hand was awfully close. He didn’t want to ruin this but he didn’t want to let go, his only option while he panicked was to aggressively pull their hands together off his lap and up to his chest.

“Morty? Are you alright?” He took his hand back waiting for Morty to respond.

“I-I’m good, Sorry I just wanted to.” He reached out again for Rick’s hand and touched it to his face. He immediately felt a twitch in his pants and his heart.

“You’re funny sometimes you know.” He chuckled it off at the weird gesture but let Morty do what he pleased with his hands he was used to all sorts of things by now, though he did make note of his pants adjustment.

When they got home he went straight to his room even though they were home in time for dinner today, claiming he wasn’t hungry he took the steps two at a time getting into his room he undid his pants laying on his bed pulling them down just enough to free himself. He closed his eyes imaging Rick’s hands it was easy he knew them well by now he slid his own hands along his body gently making himself feel tingly again he used his hand to pretend Rick was wrapping his large hand across his neck he moaned kind of loudly forgetting what time it was he just wanted to ride out his fantasy Rick’s hands covering his body doing things to him he wouldn’t do to himself he was so close when a knock came on the door.

He heard his name breathed out assuming that meant he could go in, but what he saw was Morty pants open hard dick twitching he was now propped up on his elbows looking at the door semi horrified. Rick took in the scene, with a quiet swiftness he had the door shut and locked he moved over to the boy asking him what he was thinking about.

He stumbled painfully over his words trying to think of anything but he couldn’t and Rick asked him again only this time it was a command not a question and it was in Morty’s ear. He let it out.

“Your hands.”

Rick smirked. “Show what you were thinking about.”

Morty laid back down to regain the use of his hands. Only instead of doing it on himself he grabbed the hand from his fantasy and guided it along his body breathing out hums, biting his lip he watched the strong hands of his grandfather he didn’t know he wanted so badly until today.

He watched being guided not to where he initially thought, as he approached his neck Rick got a little excited opening his hand gently sliding along the side while he thumbed over the large throbbing vein in the teen’s neck he pulled away slightly when Morty craned his neck for more.

“Anywhere else?” Rick whispered.

“Everywhere.”

His breathless want on reply drove Rick crazy he had full control over Morty and that was clearly what he wanted. Rick wondered if his hand thing was some kind of fetish and as it turned out of course he was right. He was all too willing to help out his grandson in need. He used gentle caresses across his flawless body paying close attention to his nipples, Morty whined he was sensitive. Rick caressed his little playthings neck applying slight pressure Morty smiled. He continued to smile as Rick applied more pressure but only enough to make taking a breath effortful. With his other hand he toyed with the hem of his underwear he brought both hands down to pull down the rest of the teen’s pants and underwear Rick always using gently pressure toyed with Morty brushing the back side of his thighs Rick put a pillow under the small of Morty’s back to give him better access he was going to see how much Morty could take before he blew his load.

Rick started fingering Morty using one finger he watched the cute little faces he made and with his free hand, he set one of Mort’s legs over his shoulder. Kissing his thigh Morty’s skin was sensitive to feathery touches. Rick had been avoiding touching Morty’s throbbing cock but as he finally slid his thumb up the back vein from balls to tip Morty had clenched hard trying not to cum. Rick praised him softly using the breath of his words and gentle graze of his lips against his skin to give him goosebumps. He added more lube to his one hand inserting a second finger Morty anticipated each knuckle on each finger he could feel everything and soon he was begging for Rick to touch his cock again.

Morty had his arms up by his face trying not to touch himself he only wanted to feel Rick and when the rough hand slid up his cock a second time but with more purpose and help of lube he couldn’t take it he came it shot over his stomach and hit his hands. Rick took out his fingers and licked the teen’s cum off his hand making sure Morty was watching then he proceeded to clean him off with his tongue. Morty was left breathless and blushing he couldn’t believe that just happened he almost didn’t register the words Rick said as he left.

“Next time you want to masturbate about my hands. Just let me do it.”


	4. Cockwarming

Morty also known as chief of the law department. He is the overseer of 3 employees all of whom were Ricks working in a small space together they each had a nickname. There was Rick Prime otherwise known as Prime, Maximums Rickimus usually called Maxi and of course Riq IV the only one still got to go by Riq.

He burst through the door extra chipper to find his gaggle of subordinates at least Prime and Riq arguing or maybe if was flirting Morty was unsure most of the time when it came to these two. Maxi was just working quietly on his own assignment until they were all interrupted.

“I have great news! We are all going on a trip, f-for a team-building exercise.” He posed trying to gauge the reaction.

All the Ricks burst out laughing like they were going to do team building. Though they saw he was serious and all quieted down in time to hear him say anyone not there was getting their salary docked. Morty went back to work doing his photocopies and filing. By the end of the day it was just him in his office sorting his pog collection in his desk before he left for the day it wouldn’t look good if the boss went home before everyone else. When he heard a knock on the door she looked up a little startled.

Maxi was there leaning against the door frame jacket in hand. “Want me to walk you out, boss?”

For a moment he thought it was going to be time for more ‘overtime’ as Maxi liked to call it. Morty sighed in relief, before agreeing to get walked out. But before he could reach the door Maxi stopped him, Morty looked up at him long har pushed behind his ear, as he slowly tilted his head down to meet his superiors it softly cascaded down covering their faces from view.

The kiss they shared was brief however Strong the intention.

Maxi snickered licking his lips. “Sorry, you just looked so cute I couldn’t help myself.”

“You know you shouldn’t act that way with your boss.” He tried to sound grouchy but it didn’t work.

Maxi nodded towards the door and they left together.

The day had come it was time for their trip he arrived first waiting for his Ricks. Morty had been prepared for their hike but suddenly was unsure if he had reminded them to dress for it and not in their usual work wear. But as they started walking into view he hadn’t.

Riq and Prime whined that they should just give up it wasn’t going to work out in this heat and they didn’t even have proper shoes. Maxi scoffed taking off his suit jacket he started walking leaving them behind. Morty reached out calling after him to wait for everyone else only to be passed by the others.

“Pffft I’m not going to let Maxi get ahead of me!” Riq charged after him.

“Well if I have to hike at least I’m going to enjoy the view of Riq’s ass!” Prime was soon to follow.

Morty sighed how was he ever going to get these guys to just work together.

The three of them were headed to their destination.

“It feels like it’s going to rain hate to be out here and slip.” Prime had taken off his shirt and jacket tying them around his waist.

“Trying to give up? Are you finally admitting defeat?” Riq was halfway up a small ridge.

“Wait where’s the chief anyway he’s the one who started all of this?”

Maxi looked behind them not seeing him at all he got worried and while the others went on ahead thinking he will catch up and probably too worried about their own rivalry, Maxi went back to try and find him.

It had started to rain and not just a light drizzle either but a heavy cold rain that soaked you to the bone. He could see Morty at the bottom of the hill.

“Hey get a move on!”

“Oh, Maxi! I umm slipped and think I sprained my ankle.” He laughed nervously.

They look he received was something he wasn’t used to getting from the usual coldness Rick’s gave him.

“Come on I’ll carry you” He positioned ready to give Morty a piggyback.

“What!? No, I couldn’t ask that of you, I’m your boss I should be helping you not the other way around.”

“Just do it before we both get stuck out here.”

Reluctantly Morty accepted the offer. They walked for about 20 minutes with Morty sincerely apologizing for having to be carried. When the rain had no signs of stopping anytime soon they decided to find some kind of shelter. A little off the path was a small cave they went in there it was just big enough for the two of them.

“Are you cold?” He offered to share his jacket.

“No, I’m fine.”

Maxi put his arm around Morty sharing his jacket anyway but Morty scooted away abruptly.

“I said I’m fine… I-I’m not even cold.” The shiver, however, gave him away.

“Well, I am so warm me then.” Maxi cuddled up to Morty laying his head on the smaller forms shoulder.  It didn’t take long for him to get handsy.

Morty shivered at the cold hand slipping up his shirt. “You’re so warm chief.”

He was startled by the sudden advancement, he only managed a ‘hey, cold!’

“Especially down here.”

Morty hadn’t even noticed when Maxi got his pants open, now he had a cold hand rubbing his hardening dick, Morty did feel a lot warmer now.

“Should we be doing this here?”

“I think we should get even closer, I’d hate for you to freeze chief.”

Maxi kissed Morty’s neck careful not to leave marks, slowly they were undressed Maxi pushing into Morty with a low hum. Morty had his arms around Maxi’s neck,  _this really is nice and warm_ ~ when they weren’t kissing Morty felt the soft brush of Maxi’s hair against his face and neck. All they heard were their own moans even after the rain had slowed down into a soft trickle. Their fuck was slow, full of usually hidden intimacy they didn’t usually want to show for each other. Eventually, they fell asleep Maxi still balls deep in Morty’s ass holding each other.

They met the others at the company lodge in the morning. Riq was happy to get to go home having to deal with Prime all night trying to jump his bones for warmth by the fireplace. Prime rubbed his face he had started to form a bruise from where Riq had smacked him so many times. Morty sighed his team building didn’t work out like he had planned but there was always next time.


	5. Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of how Evil Morty came to be.

Morty worked all day every day for weeks, he didn’t eat he only drank what he had to all his time was being consumed by remaking his grandfather in the way Morty wanted him to be. Often times he would pass out on the desk sometimes he would haul himself to bed if the tool in his hand fell off the desk and clanked but otherwise he would just sleep there at night when he would dream he would remember the past.

_Morty was naïve, when his Rick came into his life he was over the moon happy to have someone else smart to connect too, someone like him he was full of wonder for robotic science he thought he could change the world. The trust he gave up so quickly was all to readily betrayed by the man. It was slow and methodical turning Morty from a hopeful boy into an endless raging hate for what Rick turned him into. Morty cursed himself, he let it all happen he facilitated it. It was his idea to move away with Rick, not for the experiments but because he felt like it would bring them closer. Giving him the true relationship, he craved._

_It was obvious to Rick what Morty wanted was affection and praise, he gave both but was quick to change his actions. Morty felt weird at first, he was being toyed with and he knew it. There wasn’t anything he could do they depended on each other. It wasn’t always bad sometimes he would get the genuine Rick. It wasn’t an act at least not from he could tell. Though now with hindsight maybe he just wanted to believe that._

_Soon after moving away from the family the real experiments started, Rick would call Morty over to the drawing board asking him what he thought about an augmentation. Morty would add his input and then when they both agreed it was time to build Rick suggested giving it to Morty. It would help them in hostel terrane and Rick well, he just wanted his little guy to be safe. Trusting this man, he agreed to house it. After all, it was only in his hand he probably wouldn’t even notice it. When it was time to lay on the table Morty had no idea that this would open a whole new world of distrust in his young life. This once choice would change his world._

Morty woke up drenched in sweat maybe he should look after himself today since he couldn’t actually stand to look at his creation right now. He took off his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror realizing he had lost a lot of weight, he sat in the shower hoping to just let the water wash away his bad memories. When he got out he finally ate something but he knew to keep it light even though his stomach protested wanting more. Before long he had pushed his feeling back going back to his work this time he surrounded himself with possible snacks so he might eat something.

It was three more days of straight building before he had everything in place now all he needed was the shell the outside that made him look like Rick. He assembled stood it up, power cords connected to charge. Clipping on the plates of synthetic skin he had made to be soft mimicking his own, it was like a jigsaw once he had the last plate on all he had to do was add the program he made for it. Or he thought co-designed it was Rick’s original program he had made and was going to try and use on him.

He put it in the chip the soft click of him pushing in the final part the skin plates finally meshed as one seamless shell. Morty touched his face it was soft like how he wanted but still held the scars of the man he once admired. A soft blue light behind his eyelids and low humming started up. Morty was excited for the first time in a long time it had worked all his effort had finally come together. The room started to spin his vision getting blurry. He knew he pushed himself too hard for too long.

_Standing in the workshop Rick had fallen asleep in, he had asked Morty not to disturb him while he worked on his new idea, by this time Morty was about thirty percent machine himself having seen all the schematics or all his additions he could fix himself if he had an issue though only when it was something he could reach. He couldn’t help his curiosity, he read over Rick’s note and how far along he was. He started to feel a well of rage inside himself he couldn’t believe Rick would go to such lengths as to completely change everything he was. Morty hadn’t fully forgiven him from the last time Rick had added something to Morty without his permission he felt so violated. He wasn’t going to take it this time, he came up with a plan._

_When Rick woke up he left their shared workshop this is when Morty confronted him. Rick feigned ignorance like he had no idea what Morty was talking about but when he literally threw his evidence in Ricks face it became a battle for power one that for once Rick was at a disadvantage. Morty had had time to prepare his battleground and he did just that everything was set to Morty’s advantage including the knowledge that his body was primed for this exact situation and he knew how to use it. For once in life, Rick looked scared when he saw the pure hate in Morty’s face. He beat Rick to death and then some. When he snapped out of it there he was lifeless in an ever-growing pool of blood._

Morty bolted upright it took him a moment to realize he was in bed and he tried to remember how he got here. That’s when the door opened slowly, he watched ready to fight an intruder but it was his robot, well his new Rick. He came in holding a tray of assorted things. When he spoke it came out smooth calm and reassuring.

“Are you ok Morty?” Rick put his things down to sit beside him on the bed. His Rick wrapped his arms around him.

The embrace he felt was warm it comforted him making him feel safe. Morty began to sob heavily having not felt this way for quite some time now he was protected by his new Rick who would do anything for him. Together they laid in the small bed Rick just holding the teen. He realized he didn’t feel sick or weak anymore and he asked him how long he had been asleep.

“Two weeks. Don’t worry I took care of you.”

He finally had what he wanted a grandfather that actually loved him or at least acted like he would love him. According to his programming. Though he had some AI to form minimal thoughts of his own. Morty noticed a shift in their dynamic. Rick was getting closer in a physical way. It started with casual touching and grew to a more suggestive touching slipping a hand up Morty’s shirt lingering too long with basic affection. He didn’t mind his Rick made him feel safe he knew there was absolutely no way he could be hurt by him again.

They became more intimate with each other. They started sharing a bed, cuddling more, Morty would plug himself into Rick’s processor and they would share thoughts and interestingly enough genuine emotions.

When Rick told Morty he loved him, Morty could tell it was sincere and not the kind of platonic love he was programmed with.  

Each of them laid there in their bed not wanting to make the first move now they knew their feelings were more than expected.

“Morty. Can I kiss you?” His words hung in the silence.

Morty turned to face Rick before answering. “Sure.”

He sounded a little uncertain having never really kissed anyone before he didn’t know what to do and felt vulnerable being so inexperienced.

Rick grazed his hand across Morty’s cheek in the dark he was propped on an elbow leaning in slowly their lips touched briefly Rick pulled back. Morty wanted more he wanted something deeper, reaching out he pulled Rick back in for more. Ricks soft hands slid their way across Morty’s body he stripped off his shirt straddling Rick’s hips now he sat up tilting his head to the side offering Morty to plug in he did. Suddenly he was flooded with emotions and desires the things Rick wanted to do with him it was a little overwhelming until Morty regained control projecting his own wants. From there it was easy they kissed stripping each other of clothes

‘God you’re so soft’

‘I want to fell you closer, inside me’

They spoke to each other as thoughts the only noises that could be heard were soft moans. Morty didn’t remember making changes to Rick to facilitate him with being able to have sex but it was there, Rick shared the memory he had of himself making the change one day in case it was ever a possibility. Rick lubed himself in anticipation while he fingered Morty. He stretched nicely as if it weren’t the first time. When Morty felt he was ready he lowered himself onto the pre-lubed cock waiting for him. It was like they had become one person. Morty moved himself always in control of the situation their thoughts were the same and Rick knew exactly what Morty wanted and he obeyed.

Rick jerked him off while he rode his cock. Toying with Morty’s nipples, thrusting up into him. Morty bit down on Rick’s shoulder placed bite marks across his partner who welcomed the slight abuse. Morty wrapped his arms around his neck and Rick switched their position as was asked of him.

‘Fuck me, you feel so good, Rick’

Rick thrust into him holding onto his hips at first before sliding his hand along Morty’s body he leaned over planting soft kisses everywhere he could reach.

‘I love you, Morty.’

‘I love you too’

One final push and Morty came, though Rick was unequipped to do the same he did share Morty’s euphoria it bounced back and forth creating this endless feeling of pleasure which was enough for Rick. Morty used his shirt to wipe his cum off Rick’s body before laying down on him. They remained Plugged into each other for the first time ever as they slept.

_Rick watched the scene Morty was alone in bed and it looked as though he was in the doorway. But somehow it wasn’t him, there was the sound of an empty bottle hitting the floor as the mysterious figure approached. He felt scared and helpless but he didn’t know why he watched this figure start to take off his clothes. Climbing into bed with Morty who woke up he tried to fight back but he couldn’t. Rick watched a mirror image of himself hurt Morty forcing his way into him, he wasn’t gentle it went on for hours and Morty was left to soothe himself after the dark figure passed out on the carpet by the bed._

Rick and Morty woke up at the same time, Morty unplugged quickly hoping Rick didn’t just see that but knowing he must of by the look on his face.

“I hurt you…” The concern on his face was too much to handle.

“No! You aren’t him… he was a monster he wanted to take everything from me. You’re different.”

Rick took a moment to process this but he still felt responsible. He felt like that was him.

“I can erase it you won’t remember, it can go back to how we were.” He was so desperate he finally had what he wanted. One careless act of staying connected messed it all up.

Rick started to panic he loved Morty and he couldn’t handle the thoughts of what that other Rick had put him though. He started to Run. He couldn’t stay there, he couldn’t keep hurting Morty.

Morty caught up to him outside their secluded cabin, “You aren’t going to leave me.”

“I have to I can’t hurt you anymore.”

Morty felt like he was being abandoned, how could his Rick do this to him he was never supposed to hurt him.

“Emergency restart protocol, password killmore.” His voice was pained but steady.

Rick powered down and Morty dragged him back inside sitting him on the workshop chair he went in deleting the memories they just made together. He once again felt nothing but betrayal. He edited the code taking out everything that gave him the emotional capacity to feel keeping things only as commands.

“No Rick will ever take advantage of me again.”

Putting in a new chip he restarted his Rick. He would show them all every one of them what it feels like to be manipulated. He launched his plan to be the one in charge once you're on top no one can hurt you. The only safe place was the one in control, Rick would be proud finally he had learned the lesson all Rick’s were trying to teach. Never be someone’s second.


	6. Belt/Spank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I missed yesterday's because I went to a concert. So I did two words as one I will, however, have another one posted later today to still add up to 23!

Morty sat on his knees naked before Rick as was the pre-game ritual, he thoughtfully undid every part of the man’s leather belt even pulling it from the loops of his pants Morty liked to feel its full length it really got him anticipating the smack.

Rick took the belt Morty had offered up to him, he ran a hand through Morty’s hair reassuringly as the teen started on his pants. Rick took his belt folding it in half looking down at Morty who couldn’t take his eyes off Ricks cock in his hand, Rick smiled at how needy he was getting mouth partially opened just begging to be entered. He slid his hand down his cheek, slipping his fingers under his chin he pulled Morty’s face up to look at him.

“Ready?”

Morty looked up into those soft blue eyes and knew he was in good hands, Rick wouldn’t do anything to Morty that he didn’t want to happen. The boy nodded in response finally taking Rick’s cock into his mouth. Humming in delight he teased the tip with his tongue before taking in more length. He felt the belt gently brush its way across his hip. He gripped Rick’s base in anticipation of the upcoming hit from the signal.

With a swift and controlled movement, he cracked the belt against Morty’s hip enjoying the vibration of moaning from inside the boy’s mouth he watched him closely doing it again. Rick used his free hand to deepthroat Morty letting out a pleasurable fuck.

Morty’s eyes rolled back enjoying the full feeling in his throat both hands were between his legs having no need for them anymore he started to jerk himself off, another crack from the belt. Morty pulled back leaving a connected trail of saliva with his mouth hanging open ready to take Rick’s length again.

Once Rick looked past the downright sexy way Morty was staring up at him he realized Morty had started touching himself.

“Did I give you permission to do that?”

Morty stopped but it was too late; Rick sat on the bed, with that expecting face Morty got up bending himself over Rick’s lap.

“Do good boys touch themselves without permission?” Ricks strong hand rubbed a circle on Morty’s ass waiting for a response.

“No, Rick.”

He made a very loud pleasurable oh as he felt the hand come down leaving a nice pink mark, Morty wanted it again.

“Will you do it again?”

He may have said no but came out sounding like a yes, he cursed himself for revealing what he wanted so readily. Only he couldn’t stop himself from letting out another pleasure filled moan at the hand of Rick. He wiggled himself slightly wanting some friction anything to relieve the aching between his legs.

“Are you ready to be a good boy?” His words sounded so sweet as he squeezed Morty’s ass threatening to slip his thumb in.

His yes was pleading, he needed to feel it again and hated himself for being too desperate. He called out his partners name as the reddening deepened. Morty’s legs were shaking while Rick guided him to stand between his legs. Morty had his hands on Rick’s shoulders for balance, leaning in for his reward. Rick’s thin lips felt warm against his own, he could feel the blood rush to his face while Rick’s hands slid their way up Morty’s shaking legs fingers reaching for his ass. His tongue felt nice rolling against his. He tasted like caramel, Morty remembered the dessert they shared after family dinner.

“Get on the bed.”

Morty got on all fours while Rick slipped the belt around his neck leaving it slack for now, even just the feeling of it limp around his neck was good for him he gripped the bedding beneath his hands feeling Rick kiss his still stinging red marks, before burying his face between his cheeks. Morty could never get used to the initial feeling of Rick eating him out but he did it so well it always got him so close, the way he caressed his cock from underneath while tonguing his ass has him squirming, mewling for more. Just at the height of pleasure, he would stop.

Rick lubed up his cock still teasing him by applying slight pressure but not enough to slip in until he couldn’t take it and pushed back.

“There’s my good boy.” Rick grabbed the end of the belt. Tugging gently, he knew how to keep a consistent pressure of varying strengths.

He thrust into Morty, free hand gripping his hip. Rick made low hums that mixed into subtle growls as he quickened his pace, he could hear Morty begging he tightened the belt a little more reaching around he jerked Morty off never slowing pace keeping his belt hand stable occasionally completely cutting off air supply for a few seconds.

“Fuck, baby you feel so good.” He could feel himself getting closer every time he would cut off Morty’s air he would get tighter, in his hand, he could feel the vein in Morty’s dick pulsing almost ready to blow.

“One more, think you can cum for me?”

Morty whined his agreement, Rick pulled the belt tighter and Morty gripped the sheets he was so close, Rick’s hand was focused on Morty’s head just massaging waiting to catch his load. Rick counted the seconds in his mind not wanting to hold it for too long. He reached the end of his count releasing his grip together they came almost simultaneously like they had each been holding it in until the belt went lax.

Rick half stepped off the bed to wipe himself off on the cloth he had sitting in a bowl of water by the bed. He squeezed any excess out of it before he brought it to Morty softly wiping his tender red skin with the cool cloth, next he took the belt off tossing it to the side he kissed the teens neck. Asking him softly if he was ok. Morty smiled in response cuddling up with Rick they sat together on Rick’s bed softly talking, Rick giving out praises when Morty would as if he did a good job, all the while he stroked the boy’s face and hair with the other hand around him knowing Morty would feel safe.

In the morning they showered together and Rick would take care of Morty and any new marks that would appear rubbing his soreness away with experienced hands.


	7. Solo

Morti couldn’t wait she was going to be alone for the first time in a while. Since being reassigned her and Rick were practically inseparable having convinced Rick to keep her.  _333 years Morticia and Rick that means forever_. She was so happy to finally have a forever home, Rick had a house like most others but he didn’t have a family, it was just them so when Rick said he going out for a few hours she knew she would have the time and privacy needed to blow off the tension.

“Bye Rick! See you soon.”

He waved going through the portal leaving her alone she waited until it closed. She couldn’t wait, rushing to the bathroom she stripped off her sweaty clothes running the shower, she stepped in letting the warm water rinse away part of her stress already loosening up. Soaping her hands, she carefully made her way up her body. looking down at her tits she rubbed her nipples letting out a hum as she felt them getting hard under her touch it gave her that tingle between her legs. Reaching down she played with her folds collecting some of her own wetness to rub on her clit, it felt so much better than just using the water. Properly getting worked up for what was about to come.

Toweling off a little she put a clean towel on the bed it was covering a pillow reaching into her bad she pulled out a strap-on wrapping it around the pillow she looked around for something, to use so she picture someone beneath her instead of just a pillow but all she had a was a Rick plushie that super Rick fan gave her to reassure her one night that of course one day there would be a Rick for her too.  _This won’t give me a complex right?_  Her thoughts were conflicting but she had no other option, running out of time she figured it was fine to use it just this once.

Tucking the plushie under the pillow so only its head was showing she straddled the pillow. Just like that she was off to the races, riding a slick bright yellow vaguely dick shaped strap on, it didn’t take long for her to close her eyes and soon she was imagining Rick under her. It was surprisingly easier than she expected anticipating to have some weird feelings but she didn’t have any all she felt was an increased wetness between her legs. Reaching down she rubbed her clit again only with more sincerity. Morti moaned out fuck it felt good. Soon she was talking to Rick in her imagination begging him to make her cum at least 3 times, it is after all their number. Smirking she rose her other hand to her lips playing with her nipple along the way she put them in her open mouth wanting it to be filled.

She imagined Rick beneath her telling her things like how tight she felt and ‘oh god was she ever wet for grandpa’. Suddenly she tightened up feeling herself convulse around the dildo. Her legs got weak and she knew she needed a different method if she was going to cum twice more. Again, going for her bag, she pulled out a white vibrator nothing fancy she had one of her old Ricks make her special batteries that never really died they just self-recharged after a few hours. Turning it to her favorite speed she laid on her back slipping it through her lips getting it nice and wet before pressing it against her clit this was enough for her the perfect stimulation coupled with the occasion nipple pinching.

She closed her eyes the image of Rick still fresh in her mind She pictured him over top of her now between her legs. This time she moaned out his name.  _That was just masturbation stuff, right? You say and think all kinds of weird stuff._ She rationalized to herself while still imagining Rick. It wasn’t hard to think of him being the hand touching her body even being the one to finger her. She had a sudden real thought in wondering what his sender fingers would really feel like, she clenched again feeling the pulsing and the wetness, third times the charm she could feel it coming on soon once she got going it didn’t take long between orgasms. Something more intense, follow the feeling she chased the rabbit down a hole from where she wouldn’t return so easily. Her imagination brought her to all kinds of doors all of them, Rick. She climaxed for the third and final time near yelling Rick’s name thankful he wasn’t home.

It had only been a few hours since Rick had left and he was already missing Morticia. Strange the hold she had over him so quickly. He cut his outing short, headed home hoping to make an evening of takeout and a movie with his new favorite grandchild.

Knocking on the door he opened it. “Hey, Morti do you want to maybe get something to…”

Stopping mid-sentence as he took in the scene, first he saw the bright yellow strap-on attached to a pillow, he then noticed the low humming of a vibrator which he spotted between the naked girl’s legs as she lay peacefully sleeping cuddling the Rick plushie. His face was stuck in a ‘what the fuck did I just see’ as he put away her dildo and covered her with a blanket before escaping the room as if he was never there. He palmed the side of his face aggressively dragging it down. Begging to sweat he never thought he would be the one to give his teenage granddaughter the talk, and then suddenly he thought that talk should include how not to burn out the motor of your vibrator and possibly a class on small motor repair.


	8. Crossdressing

It was definitely not what he expected when he agreed to Rick’s proposal of ‘Going out for a good time’.

Normally they just hung out playing games that Rick would demolish Morty at or Rick would help him study, he was really the only reason Morty was passing any of his classes. They had become best friends, inseparable really in the three years since meeting as sophomores in science.  Not to mention When he and Rick moved out of their toxic home environments together with Summer who was two years out of school and doing surprisingly well in her field. They had been sharing the single room in the basement for almost half their friendship.

“Aw geez, Rick why do we have to dress up in skirts. My tights are riding up.”

“Because Morty. At this bar, girls drink for free, besides its senior year and we haven’t done anything crazy to show for it. Do you want to be known as the most boring seniors or do you want to go party!”

It also helped that Morty looked extremely cute in that outfit, fishnet tights, a black skin-tight skirt that stopped mid-thigh really brought out the shape of his ass. Then to top it off a cute little crop top showing off his midriff. Rick appreciated the way Morty fussed.

Rick put on a deep red dress hugging his body making him look curvy it had slits running up the side from hip to his ribs. He had shoulder length light blue hair which he put up in a ponytail leaving his mess of bangs to frame his face.

“I can’t believe Summer let us borrow these she’s usually got a stick up her ass about it.”

“I can’t believe we are both the same size as my sister.”

Rick chuckled bending over typing the info into his laptop to print off their fake I.D’s

Morty played with his hair trying to make it look more girly he couldn’t help looking over at Rick, they did look pretty hot as girls. He didn’t fully realize he was zoned out on his best friend’s body until he spoke.

“Hey, baby you looking for a good time?”

He walked over handing him his new I.D.

“Shoes, then we are out of here.”

They each had to buy new shoes they got some cheap heels from the mall. It was a special night for them even more so than they initially thought.

“Damn boys looking hot, I won’t be able to pick you up tonight so here is some extra cab fare.” Before Summer handed them the wad of cash she held it just out of reach, demanding they not spend it on anything else.

“Don’t worry sister free drinks remember?” Rick and Summer fist bumped before he took hold of the money.

When Summer dropped them off Morty made sure to thank her again, he stumbled a little in the heels but adapted quickly catching up to Rick who was walking like he had been born wearing them. They had to wait in line and they played a game to see how many girls they could count that were better looking than them.

By the time they had got to the front of the line, Rick had come up with something that made them the definite hottest gals there no comparison.

“Morty, I would rather fuck you than any of these bitches here.”

He didn’t know what to say, Morty searched his friends face for anything that said he was joking or if he was serious. As if he could read Morty’s thoughts he looked at him dead in the eyes his expression went soft.

“I would.”

The bouncer looked at their I.D.’s and looked at them. They smiled like all the girls in line and he waved them both in no problem.  They high-fived once they got in, walking up to the bar in his best chick voice Rick ordered them shots as they started to line up he started a countdown to see who would be able to down their shots the fastest. Once all ten were lined up it was go time, they both started off strong but Morty was soon to fall behind. Rick came out victorious again. Morty finished what he had in defeat, he didn’t have time to put down his last shot glass when Rick was pulling him to the dance floor. They always played synth dance music on ladies’ night. The lights flashed Morty started feeling good the liquor was kicking in and he was loosening up.

“Yaaas bitch!” Rick cheered him on.

They started dancing with each other. Morty had never really done this so he was pulling his moves from the other girls on the dance floor. Rick was behind him they were grinding and having a good time. For Morty, this was probably the only time he had ever cut loose for real. He never felt this relaxed. Rick had made him feel sexy, this was his time to own it. Morty finally turned around to look at his friend again he noticed him blushing.  _Wow, you look so cute._  He wanted to let him know but when he opened his mouth all he could manage was.

“More drinks?”

“Of course!”

They didn’t get shots this time but the drink itself was gone just as fast. Rick started to drag Morty through the bar again, only they went past the dance floor and to the outside smoking area. Rick lit up smiling like crazy at his friend. Morty was feeling really good and he didn’t have his usual anxiousness to stop him. He leaned into Rick who was leaning against the wall.

“Thanks for talking me into this.” He rested his head on Rick’s shoulder holding him around the waist.

“No problem babe.” Rick rubbed Morty’s arm that was around him with his free hand taking drags off his smoke careful not to blow it in Morty’s face. When they decided to go back inside Morty had got pulled back by some muscular guy and his friends.

“Where are you off to so fast baby?” his hands started to wander.

Rick had hold of Morty’s hand and immediately turned seeing the utterly horrified look on Morty’s face. Not wanting to escalate things for his sake he managed a sweet tone.

“We aren’t looking for company tonight, right?” He looked at Morty who just nodded trying to push the dude’s hands off him.

“That’s a shame because we are and this one looks really cute.” His hand started to wander down to Morty’s thigh.

When Morty stopped trying to pry his hands off, Rick didn’t think he just reacted pulling on Morty’s hand staggering him forward the guy behind him was unprepared for the perfectly timed punch landing him square on the nose.

“He said he wasn’t interested.”

In that smooth motion, Morty had been pulled away and protected behind Rick. The dude was on the ground bleeding from his face while Rick shook out his hand he realized he had let slip they weren’t girls and that’s also when all his dude friends came to the same conclusion.

“Morty run!”

They turned tail bolting for the exit but the guys were on their tail. They exited the club, Rick pulling Morty they ran as fast as they could considering their footwear until they made it to a diner down the block. It was pretty quiet they ran in Rick used his girl voice to tell the guy at the counter if a group of guys comes in here they weren’t here before running them both into the bathroom.

He locked the door then checked the few stalls to make sure they were alone. Once they caught their breath Rick started laughing he sat on the counter with the sinks, Morty joined in they laughed off their excitement before Rick pulled Morty closer.

“You ok, that guy was a major creep.” His smile was genuine as he rubbed Mort’s arm trying to be reassuring.

Morty couldn’t help the swell of feelings this time, he was drunk and Rick just saved him. Morty looked into Rick’s eyes, leaned in kissing him it started out a little sloppy he was unsure if it would be returned. Rick took in a deep breath this was unexpected of Morty to be bold enough to make the first move, Rick didn’t reject him. He did curse himself for waiting he knew how Morty felt about him Rick was just scared, he needed a plan but now his plan was out the window. Morty leaned into the kiss until Ricks back was touching the mirror.

He whispered his name into the crook of Rick’s neck his thumbs slipping through the lowest slits of his dress. Rick pushed himself back to a more upright position sliding off the counter. He kissed Morty quickly getting heated he pushed Morty up against a wall palming at his crotch he felt Morty’s boner.

“Me too.”

They panted hearts racing. They heard a knock at the bathroom door, the guy who worked there said he sent off the group of guys they mentioned and it should be safe now. Rick admired Morty so much he snagged another quick kiss before calling back his thanks.

In the cab they could hardly keep their hands to themselves, Morty whispered the things he wanted to do when they got home which had them both giggling like the drunk teenagers they were. Rick told the cabbie to keep the change giving him a wink as they ran up the doorstep not two seconds after closing the door behind them they were on each other again, grouping hands found plenty to work with they left a trail of clothes and shoes behind them taking turns pushing into each other kissing necks and trying to stay quiet so not to wake Summer.

Reaching their room, they had never been so glad they already shared a queen-sized bed, through kisses and heavy breaths they talked to each other. Rick confessed he knew all about it and he was waiting for the right moment, Morty told him it was ok that he waited so long.

“You looked so fucking sexy tonight.”

“When I turned around to see you blushing I wanted to tell you how adorable you are…”

Words interrupted by connected mouths moaning but unsure of what to do next. Morty still felt brave he thought they were right to have nicknamed it liquid courage. He reached for Ricks cock stroking it.

“I need you so bad.” He admitted not really sure if he had said it out loud.

Rick pushed him further onto the bed, Morty hadn’t really realized it before but Rick had really nice muscle definition, he ran his hands up Rick’s arms and across his strong shoulders finally reaching his neck he pulled him in again. Rick moaned Morty’s name softly, he needed him too. He kissed down his friend’s slender body, sucking marks into his hip he pictures how good he had always looked and how long he wanted this. Morty took the ponytail out of Rick’s hair letting it fall down by his shoulders. Rick pulled Morty by the hips tilting them up his legs draped over his shoulders. He started to salivate at how cute his little blush was as he ate him out.

“Fuck you taste so good baby.” He slipped a finger into his friend.

“Rick~ You feel good.”

He started to feel guilty he didn’t want this to be their first time both drunk and desperate, but he had another idea slipping both legs to one side he held them together pushing his own hard cock through Morty’s legs he moaned kissing his partner's leg. He looked down at their dicks rubbing together as he thrust through Morty’s thighs.

Morty whined a little at the sight of how sexy Rick was he reached down with both hands to hold their cocks together going like that they both came rather quickly. Rick fell down beside Morty. He apologized to him he explained he was so in love with him and didn’t want to waste their first time together with sloppy drunk sex. He apologized some more and Morty noticed tears at the corner of his eyes.

“Hey, it’s ok.”

He kissed Rick telling him not to worry it was probably for the best besides what he did was just as hot and they lived together it’s not like they wouldn’t have more chances…

“You know, now that… we are dating?” He looked hopeful.

“Yes!” Rick nuzzled his face in Morty’s neck cuddling him.

“I love you Morty you mean everything to me.”

The next morning, they woke up to Summer yelling about how they could have at least put her clothes in a pile instead of leaving them through the house.

“See if I ever lend you two anything again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally could have made this into its own multi-chapter thing... I might do that let me know if you guys would be interested in reading that?


	9. Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This started out as bottom, but quickly turned into a begging kink.

Rick had come to trust Morty on a level he never thought he could trust anyone. Now that Morty was an adult he had learned so much. The time they spent together in space had brought them close, Morty knew all of Rick’s fears even the ones he probably wasn’t sure he had. Every wall slowly climbed over. He was the only one who was allowed to know the unguarded Rick.

In knowing these things their power dynamic had changed, he knew Rick just didn’t want to get hurt which is why he was always the dominant one but now that he felt safe with Morty he was allowed to be vulnerable, he could let Morty have the power.

Sometimes it was just fun others it was a struggle and it just depended on what Rick was feeling like that day Morty learned what he needed and was happy to give it to him. Even if that meant powering through his partner crying struggling to let go while he whispered reassurances to him or holding him close in the new-found muscle he gained. Somewhere between being a scrawny good for nothing and now he grew into a well-toned man probably all the ‘adventures’ otherwise known as manual labor.

This was one of those times Rick had been having a bad couple of weeks he could tell the decline in his attitude. He figured it was time he brought it up.

“Rick, do you want to talk about it?”

Morty reached out to him. Only to be denied.

“No Morty I don’t want to talk about it, fucking leave me alone.”

“Is that how we are talking now? I must have missed the memo.”

Rick took a deep breath spinning around in his chair to face him. He felt bad for lashing out at Morty he didn’t deserve that he scolded himself.

“Or. Maybe you’d rather work it out.” The tone of Morty’s voice changed from scolding to sweet and gentle straddling the man’s lap smirk on his face.

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

He allowed himself to be led by the hand to the bedroom, Morty stripped off his lab coat, then his sweater. He began by kissing Rick’s neck from behind relaxing him slightly.

“How do you want me?”

“Roughly.”

Their scene started, or what Morty like to call family counseling.

He pushed the man’s upper body onto their bed which they had custom made to be extra tall Rick was bent at the perfect angle. One hand on the back of his neck holding him down.

“I thought you wanted me to leave you the fuck alone.” He paused for dramatics.

“You wanted this dick though, didn’t you. I bet you were desperate for it, ungrateful needy old man. Couldn’t help but act out knowing it would get my attention, right?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be because now you’re going to beg for it.” He ripped down Rick’s pants.

“Are you already hard from just being talked down to, just like the filthy pervert you are hm?”

Rick nodded letting out a pathetic sounding yes.

Morty leaned over him finger teasing his hole. He whispered, “I didn’t catch that.”

When Rick tried to push back on the finger Morty took it away, toying with him.

“You know that’s not how you get what you want. Beg me.” Morty was stern and unyielding.

“Please Morty, I-I need to get fucked so bad.” His voice was breaking, Morty moved closer giving Rick a sign he was on the right track and doing a good job.

“Show me.”

He watched Rick’s face, he was getting embarrassed a red tinge in his cheeks as he pulled aside his cheeks slipping one of his own fingers into his greedy hole. Morty stood there watching Rick finger himself trying to get the feeling he wanted but not being able to alone. He watched Rick until he was on the verge of frustrated tears saying anything he could to get Morty to just put it in.

“I-I’m so, such a bad. I’ve been greedy please, I’ll do anything for you if you just put it in.”

As the last of his words came out Morty removed Rick’s fingers pushing himself in all at once. Rick let out a sound of relief gripping the sheet. Morty wasn’t just going to give him everything he wanted just yet he would still have to work for the rough pounding he so desired. He went slow it was agony for Rick each movement was cold and calculated, threatening every time to pull out only to push his full-length back in.

“Ah- fuck. Harder please.”

“What good would that do?” Morty stopped entirely Rick’s ass fully connected with Morty’s hips, he grabbed Rick by the hair pulling his head up from out of the bed.

“I want to feel you deep inside me hitting me over and over, please it aches I need it to hurt while I come screaming your name.”

“Now that’s what I call begging.” He plowed into him hard still not fast. He wanted this to last to really get Rick relaxed fuck all his deep seeded issues away.

He was vocal loud moans mixed with grunts, Morty knew he had to switch positions he pulled out but only for enough time to flip him onto his back. Morty stroked Rick’s cock teasing the head with his thumb. Rick called out his name closing his eyes tightly. Immediately Morty acted he leaned forward over him hand around his neck.

“Hey, you do not ever close your eyes while I’m fucking you.” They were locked in eye contact as Morty continued to fuck him hard.

He eventually picked up pace Rick didn’t look away again, Morty did have him close to climax while he jerked Ricks cock he was on the brink of tears when he came all over himself, Morty pulled out quickly jerking himself off onto Rick’s abdomen as well landing some of it on his face. He couldn’t help himself grabbing a camera off the side table he snapped a picture of Rick.

“You know I can’t resist that cute face you make when you’re covered in cum.”

Switching camera for an old shirt he wiped off Rick’s body using his finger to get his own cum off Rick’s face.

“Open.”

Rick opened his mouth at the soft word sucking the cum off Morty’s finger before getting kissed.

He whispered against Rick’s neck how good he did, stroking his face and arms, he told Rick it was safe here it was just them and with Morty, he didn’t have to worry about anything. Morty was going to be here no matter what he did until the end.


	10. Collar (dog)

Morty was unprepared, to say the least for the answer to his question.

“Why do you have a dog collar if we don’t have a dog anymore.”

“Because it was never for dogs.”

Morty’s curiosity got the better of him wondering what that meant exactly. He couldn’t help but put it on. It was made of leather the clasp seemed different from most other pet collars Morty had seen but he wasn’t worried as he clicked it around his neck.

“At first I wasn’t sure why you’d wear this but it’s pretty comfortable.”

Rick finally looked back at him, he tried to hold back his laughter knowing that it wasn’t going to come off now unless he unlocked it.

“What?” The teen started to look panicked unsure of why Rick would just laugh like that.

He tried to take it off but it wouldn’t budge. This is when Rick completely lost it. Although once he realized Morty was about to cry he got up pulling him into a hug.

“Its ok Morty nothing bad is going to happen to you, it just won’t come off until I take it off.”

He pleaded for Rick to take it off but no matter what he said Rick wouldn’t do it. Telling him that he put it on and he was going to live with the consequences for a while. Morty whined about having to go to school with it but, rick was indifferent that was Morty’s problem now.

“Rick its been a week can I have it off now?”

He considered it, but looking at his boy he looked a hundred times cuter this way.

“Hey peanut, you want to try something? If you don’t like it then I’ll take the collar off.”

“Try what?”

The boy looked up at Rick with those puppy dog eyes and he couldn’t help himself especially with Morty already clasping his hands on Ricks lab coat. He leaned into the boy’s face connecting their lips he had anticipated Morty to pull away only he didn’t he kissed back face flushing. Rick pulled him in closer slipping his tongue into Morty’s mouth, he tasted just like Rick thought he would, innocent. When he finally pulled away Morty looked even cuter, his heavy blush against his dark slowly blinking eyelashes, mouth still open fresh light pink on his lips.

“Fuck your perfect.” A gentle touch to match his words.

Morty was so confused apart from his body which was reacting to the stimulation, what did this have to do with taking off the collar.

“Morty I want you to take your clothes off and get on your hands and knees. Can you do that for me?”

He nodded unsure of what made him feel like they did this all the time. He sat on his knees on the floor as if he were a puppy looking up at his owner for directions.

“That’s a good boy Morty. My sweet puppy.” Rick reached down rubbing his hand through his hair.

“Do you want to be a really good boy for grandpa?” He undid his belt pulling down his pants slowly jerking himself off in front of the boy.

Morty smiled his best smile sticking out his tongue as he put his hand on Rick’s hip before starting to lick up Rick’s shaft and balls.

“oh yeah don’t you look so good down there.” He moaned out.

Rick started thrusting into his mouth continuing to hand out praises lacing his hands into the boy’s curls enjoying the smile in Morty’s eyes Rick knew if Morty had a tail he would be wagging it right now. He started to hear whining.

“Does my little puppy want some attention too?”

Morty made an approving noise when he popped off Ricks cock he looked down at his own twitching prick. Rick laid on the floor beckoning Morty to back his ass up he went back to sucking off his master. Rick spread Morty’s ass diving in lapping at his cute little hole, using one hand he rubbed Morty from behind. Morty was quick to cum but he didn’t stop his work on Rick.

“How’s your jaw baby you hurting yet?”

Morty nodded, Rick stood up scratching under his chin and collar as he sat face up mouth open. Rick jerked himself with the help of Morty’s saliva until he spaffed all over little Morty’s face.

“You’re such a good boy, my little peanut.”

Morty woke in a sweat he lifted his blanket to find he did indeed just have another wet dream about Rick he had had at least one every night since having the damn collar on. In the morning he was going to tell him about what was happening.


	11. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for @Space_Galaxy

The sea breeze was cool against his bare sun-kissed chest, as he sat on the deck Jerry watched the sun lowering on the horizon leaving behind a beautiful array of organs and yellows light pinks touching the distant clouds. Hearing the man coming up the stairs behind him he cocked his head back to look at his lover, Gary handed him a beer cold and pre-opened.

“This is just like our first time.” His words soft like the waves against the side of the boat.

“You’re just as amazing as you were back then, happy anniversary.” Gary sat behind Jerry ghosting kisses along with his words onto the back of his neck.

Jerry leaned his head back onto Gary’s shoulder his cold fingers from the beer glass leaving a trail of goosebumps across his skin. Jerry let out a sigh.

“It’s so beautiful.” Before he had a chance to finish his thought Gary took his moment.

“Yeah, you are.” He looked at him with those bedroom eyes he always had for Jerry, he tangled his hand into the man’s curly hair kissing him causing Jerry’s heart to flutter like it had been the first time. He easily allowed his partner to lean him back on the deck. Jerry loved the way his lover looked in this lighting he looked like he was sent from heaven, broad muscular shoulders tanned from their romantic getaway.

Every year they would make the trip to their paradise and rent a boat and celebrate their love, Jerry arched his back into the palming of his crotch.

Gary knew exactly how his Jer-bear liked his firm hands and soft lips kissing his collarbone. He couldn’t help but enjoy the way his partner tried to hide his pleasure noises biting his lip it only worked for a short time before he was hearing his full force moans of bliss. How he struggled with his name trying to ask for more. It was what got him going his lover’s desperation for more he slid down his already undone pants.

“Is this what you want?”

“Oh yes.”

Gary slid Jerry’s short off tossing them by their half-empty beer bottles giving Jerry time to get on his hands and knees loving the way the hardwood felt under him. Gerry lubed his thick cock with one hand immediately slipping two fingers into Jerry’s needy slick hole. He spread his fingers Jerry acclimating easily with more lewd noises.

Once he slipped inside it was a comfortable fullness for Jerry his partner started moving, bending over him laying kisses along his back fingers hooking around his hips pulling him into the thrust. Starting to let his own noises free, they watched the sun dip passed the sea line together connected in body and bliss the only words they heard were I love yous they said to each other between heavy breathes and throngs of pleasure.

“I can’t, I’m going to cum.” Jerry moaned into the wood beneath him pushing back into the powerful thrust he shot his load across the dark hardwood, causing him to clench around Gary whose cock pulsed out his own warm fluid into Jerry. He refused to pull out as they cuddled nude on the deck watching the stars.

“Look a shooting star!”

“Did you make a wish?” Gary cooed into Jerry’s ear.

“Maybe, but if I tell you it won’t come true.” He smiled sweetly.

Jerry did make a wish, he wished they never had to leave this place he wanted to stay in paradise forever, just him and Gary. Together they laid there holding each other whispering their thoughts of how happy they were until the breeze turned cold no longer heated by the sun a chill running through both of them only then did he pull out but it wouldn’t be for long as they went inside it was about time for round two.


	12. Bruises

Pulling off his shirt he examined his body smiling as his bruises were almost all gone from the last time they had sex, Rick was extra rough he remembered gently prodding one left over on his hip, still that yellow-green colour.

When Rick picked up Morty from school he was excited to see him until he saw he was talking to someone else. Since when does Morty have friends, was his first thought by the time he had watched them chat his excitement turned into jealousy. When Morty finally ran over to him cheery faced he was fuming.

Morty went from happy to concerned, Rick hadn’t been in this bad a mood in a long time.

“What’s wrong?”  he was about to reach out when Rick forced only two words through his teeth.

“Get in.”

Their ride home was in silence which wasn’t what put Morty off so much as the pulsing anger radiating off of him.

He remembered finding out how jealous he got once they got home, when he was immediately pushed against the door to the house from the garage, Rick was aggressive sucking deep blue-purple bruises onto his neck, Morty had let out a pained noise.

“Too hard.”

“You’re mine.” His hands pulled down Morty’s pants gripping into the soft skin at his hip.

“I know.” His response quick, as he was now bent over.

Morty wasn’t used to always having rough sex but he wasn’t against it he welcomed the possessive greed of Rick’s feelings even if that meant he would look a little worse for wear. Once he was done Morty had bruises across his neck all around his hips and thighs. During Rick asked who he was talking to if Morty knew so well who he belonged to and he explained though hard thrusts that it was just a friend who was in almost all of Morty’s classes and he took notes for him while he wasn’t in class.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn’t notice Rick coming up behind him in the bathroom.

“Should I give you more?”

Morty jumped a little as Rick kissed his neck effectively giving him more hickeys where the older ones had just left. His arms encircled his topless body thumbs slipping down his pants.

“I’d like that.” He tilted his neck to give Rick better access, Morty dropped his pants revealing his already hard cock.

“I’ll be nice this time.” Rick muttered getting on his knees he sucked more hickeys onto his hip and inner thigh and the soft space between his cock and bellybutton. He really enjoyed how that made Morty shudder, slipping two fingers into his eager partner. Morty tried to keep quiet biting his lip, when that didn’t work his thumb, he watched Rick tease him.

“I thought you said you were going to be nice.” He whined though uneven breaths.

“I am, turn around.”

He kissed the inner part of Morty’s thigh once again before lowering it off his shoulder. Morty did as he was told turning he bent over the counter slightly. Suddenly Rick’s hand came down hard on Morty’s ass, he let out a yelp before feeling the strong hands grip tightly onto those perfect cheeks. Rick probed at his cute little hole only partially stretched from his fingers pushing his tongue inside he had the teens knees weak begging for more, Morty swore he could feel Rick smile as he clenched around him trying not to lose it already.

Once he got to his feet Morty turned to face Rick before getting set on the counter knees by his chest Rick kept Morty stable by pushing down on the back of his thighs while he slowly pushed his way into the teen. Rick loved fucking Morty this way he made the best facial expressions during sex, trusting nice and slow at first, he pulled out sweet little desperate noises. Rick watched Morty’s skin start to bruise under the pressure of his thumbs.

He pulled out pulling Morty off the counter switching places Rick sat on the counter beside the sink beckoning Morty to get up there too. Rick helped him get steady as he hopped up onto the counter lowering himself back onto the cock he wanted so badly, Morty almost liked this more because he was in control of speed where Rick could be mean so could he knowing the pace he would need to keep in order to please Rick quickly making him the one calling out Morty’s name and cursing the fact he ever let Morty be on top. He felt his knees ache knowing those were going to be bruised now too. All the while Rick was leaving more hickeys on Morty from shoulder to shoulder he didn’t notice.

Morty pushed down hard causing Rick to cum with a deep pleasured groan Morty felt it inside him sending a shiver through his body causing him to shoot his load onto Rick.

“Can you stand? Or should I hold you up in the shower?” He asked Morty as he lowered themselves off the counter.

“You’ll have to hold me.” He stared up into Rick’s eyes arms wrapped around his neck.

Rick held on tight laying tender kisses on Morty’s soft lips they stood there waiting for the water to heat up. As Rick held Morty in the shower he couldn’t help but start to finger him again, knowing it would be all too easy for him to get the boy to cum a second time.

Morty woke up in the morning sore all over he realized just how many new bruises he had swearing under his breath because he had gym class today and that meant changing out.

“Fuck.”


	13. Teeth/Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one comes with ART also brought to you by ME. Please do not repost it or use without my permission thanks and enjoy!

It started out with a kiss.

Morty was jolted from his thoughts when he was pulled into an empty classroom, by the time he got his bearings he was feeling warm lips pressed against his, gentle teeth sinking into his own soft bottom lip, when he opened his eyes seeing the new kid staring back at him he was very confused.

“I like you Morty, maybe I’ll see you later.”

Just like that he was gone, Morty touched his lips wondering if that had actually just happened, once his mind had caught up with everything he noticed the slip of paper in his hand. It was crumpled, scrawled within, a phone number and the word RICK with a little star next to it. For the rest of the day Morty couldn’t focus all he could think about was Rick, they had never even spoken to each other, this was ridiculous these things only happened in clichés and certainly not to him.

By the time he was trying to go to bed, he still couldn’t figure out why. He had mulled over texting the number all day, he thought to himself that he should stop being a coward and just do it.

‘Rick?’ no, he thought that would be stupid he wouldn’t have given me the wrong number.

He deleted it trying again, ‘why did you randomly kiss me?’ staring at the message he didn’t like that either.

He tapped the screen looking at the name. start out small he thought. ‘Hey, what’s up.’

Why is this so hard! He threw his hands down, looking back at it he started to panic it sent he accidentally hit send. Checking the time, it was kind of late maybe Rick is already sleeping he probably won't reply right away, right?

A few minutes later he had just started to calm down a little when his phone lit up vibrating beside him he hurriedly opened it to find a reply.

‘Hey Morty, you looked really cute today especially after I kissed you.’

Morty read the message over he felt himself getting embarrassed, who uses that many emoji’s anyway. Suddenly he got an image it filled the message space. He had never shut his eyes so fast in his life.

  


Fuck was his only thought as his phone vibrated again.

…

Now he looked at that picture every day he set it as his phone background, they saw each other all the time now seeing as how they were boyfriends. Rick still pulled Morty into that classroom, when he just had to have him.

Rick bit down on the crook of Morty’s neck, sinking his teeth in deep.

“Ah~ Rick, not so hard.”

“I’m sorry” he whispered leaving behind a kiss with his new teeth marks.

“I can’t help it, you’re so delicious.” He smirked taking Morty’s hand bringing it to his face he bit down again.

Morty tried to keep Rick from taking off his shirt but it was hopeless, besides the door was locked and no one was in here. Rick traced over all the old bite marks, some still fresh others reduced to mere bruises only a few had left faint scarring.

Eagerly he dove in for a kiss like a starved dog he dove his hand down the back of Morty’s jeans pulling more gasps from his mouth which he also loved to bite he pulled back slightly pulling on Morty’s bottom lip.

“I need you.” He whispered as Morty tugged on his jeans. Soon they each had the others pants off Morty was laid on the large table Rick eased his way into Morty with only his spit as lube.

Morty looked to the side seeing Ricks arm he bit down until he heard the slight pained noise from his partner.

“Payback.” He smiled seeing the confused look on Rick’s face he was sure he had never made before.

“Fuck you’re perfect.” He picked up his pace adding more love bites to the fading ones on Morty’s leg.

Soon the bell for the end of break rang, neither one seemed to notice too enthralled with trying to keep their voices down.

“I want to watch you.” He reached to Morty’s neglected cock stroking it paying close attention to the sensitive head. Easing up on the thrusts he matched the speed of his hand on Morty who was about to blow. Rick just smiled at his cute faces blush spreading across his face.

“Rick~ I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop.”

“That’s what I want baby, I love you.” As his last words left his mouth Morty let it out calling Rick’s name, who was soon to follow with his own pleasured yes.

As they were getting dressed Morty spoke. Breaking their silence.

“I umm I love you too Rick.” Morty wrapped his arms around him from behind.

He didn’t get to see Rick’s face light up, this was the first time Morty had said it back he relaxed into the warm embrace.

They finally checked the time seeing they were fifteen minutes late to class as they left the seldom-used room the principal happened to see them.

“Shouldn’t you boys be in class? What were you doing in there?”

“Peer counseling,” Rick spoke up quick smiling his most innocent smile.

“Y-yeah” Morty chimed in trying not to look like his normally awkward self.

“Alright well, get a move on the both of you.”

Rick called out yes sir as they hurried past both thankful he wasn’t around a little sooner.


	14. Omorashi

Morty hadn’t gone since before bed last night he woke up late and was denied use of the bathroom, he was starting to squirm feeling that uncomfortable sense of fullness. Their class was on a field trip and there was nowhere to use the bathroom, Morty was frantically texting Rick to pick him up he had to go so bad anytime they stood still he had to cross his legs trying so badly to not give away his predicament.

It was bad enough he had to carry around his full water bottle, the sloshing sound it was making was agony for his heavy bladder. When he finally got a message back saying Rick would only come to get him if he sent him a video of him drinking at least half of his water, poor desperate boy he let out a groan knowing he wasn’t going to be able to hold it until they got back to school he didn’t see much of a choice. Hanging back from the class he held up his phone pressed record and tried not to look at the camera while he drank and drank while his bladder protested at the idea of more. He finished the bottle not waiting to watch the video he hit send.

As he stood there waiting for Rick his legs crossed hand on his crotch he tried not to bounce around but his legs had started to shake. Please, please, please he started to beg.

Just then he was jerked through a portal landing him in their bathroom at home he saw sweet relief ahead oh him but he was being held back.

“Rick, please I have to go really bad.” He whined desperately squirming.

“If you have to go so bad then go.” He whispered casually starting to massage Morty’s swollen bladder.

“Please just let me use the toilet.” Tears weren’t the only thing threatening to leak as the fingered prodded at his abdomen.

“No.” his words were casual. “You wanted me to save you and I did.” Rick moved to go sit on the toilet seat to watch Morty wiggle.

His legs shook knees together trying with all his will to hold it in. “I can’t.” He pleaded one more time.

“It’s ok peanut just let it out.” Rick watched carefully like what he said were magic words opening the floodgates. A little dribble escaped. No was what he said but it came out sounding alleviated even just a little.

Morty grabbed himself through his pants with both hands as if that was going to help him hold it in, he was bursting to let it out especially after his little leak soon he was sighing body relaxing as the crotch of his pants turned a dark blue and it began streaming down his leg. It felt so warm on his hands going down he didn’t notice the had started to smile or the thank you that left his lips, though he did feel incredibly embarrassed when he was done standing in the bathroom soaked, someone staring at him.

“Do you feel better now?”

He nodded looking at the puddle beneath him.

Rick stood up walking over to him lifting his head. “You did so well holding so much for so long.”

He nodded again looking up at Rick’s face.

Rick kissed his pouty face repeatedly telling him how good he did. Slowly taking off his and Morty’s clothes he ran the bath climbing in first he beckoned Morty to join him.

Sitting in the warm water he felt better feeling the hands of his grandpa rub between his thighs he leaned back comfortably into the man who just made him wet himself moments ago enjoying his wandering hands caress his balls and quickly hardening shaft the other exploring his ass gently probing in a finger he poked for the sensitive spot feeling Morty clench around him. He continued mercilessly hitting the spot while working his cute little prick until once more his legs were shaking and he was asking for permission but this time it was to cum.

“go ahead, sweetheart.” He nipped the boy’s ear as he came filling the man’s large hand.

“Feel better now?”

He nodded again feeling relaxed enough he could fall asleep though he didn’t.


	15. Rope

He stood there waiting just outside the circle he so carefully drew in the dirt following the ancient ways. Around that, he laid runes of binding along with something of his own creation he was hoping to test.

Clapping his black hands together as if about to start a prayer he began his incantation spreading his hands to the side level with his shoulders he spoke the last words opening his eyes, he watched a warm glowing orb from inside the inner circle. His wings emerged first following the rest of him casually his feet touched the ground but immediately he knew something was wrong.

Angel Rick looked around for the person who summoned him when from the shadows emerged his opposite, he was a demon he was everything wrong with the world he was his brother.

“What have you called me here for?”

“I missed you brother since you cast me down to hell.” He smiled at the sight of him his words a sweet venom.

“It’s been so lonely without you.” He continued, circling him like a cat circled its prey.

“You won’t be able to corrupt me like you used to.” His angelic voice wavered only slightly.

“ME? Brother don’t you remember, it was you who seduced me so many years ago.” The demon named Eric was quick to correct.

Picking up his rope he had laid in the dirt. Skulking closer he held the rope tight in his hands. He remembered still the times they shared in the woods behind their family home.

“I made this rope, special. Just for you.” Eric began to wrap it around the struggling body of his brother, disrobing as he went. Finally, he was on his knees face down arms tied in front of him pulled tight between his legs he was unable to move. Lifting the face of his brother he grazed a long black claw along his face.

It felt soft his touch, softer than he ever thought capable from such a being, looking into the black soulless eyes of his brother, that wasn’t what he saw he saw the human version of him. Pale blues to match his own. The eyes he gazed into, the eyes of his brother who had only ever shown him, love, even as he betrayed him. Betrayed his promise that he would never leave him alone. Tears streaked their way down his face from the memory he tried so hard to forget.

Rick could feel his hands slide their way down the length of his wings, he tried to fight the feeling but it was of little use, those hands didn’t ease, they traveled across his touch starved skin. He bit his lip refusing to show enjoyment apart from what his body couldn’t help.

His snake-like tongue jutted out he let out a hum. “Brother don’t try and keep secrets. I can smell your arousal.”

He waved upwards causing Rick to float still bound by the special rope holding him tightly across his muscles. He was exposed. Floating there with his back to the ground wing tips grazing the dirt beneath him, he looked down seeing his now shamefully hard cock twitching at the subtle breeze in the gap between his two arms.

“Were there others to touch you as I did? After you had forsaken me.” He slid the tips of his claws across the back of his thighs leaving behind long red streaks.

“AH~ No.” He sobbed but not from his brother's claws but from the accusation that he would have let someone else touch him. “Only you. It was ever only you.”

Eric licked Rick’s bare thigh watching the sweet sinful faces only he could pull from the Angel. With his legs tied bent in front of him, he had the best view.

It had been so long for him he was close to coming just from these casual touches. Something his brother must have noticed because he stopped to tell him he better not since this was just the beginning, Rick couldn’t stop the desperate loud moan that left his mouth as he felt the thumb push its way inside him.

“Tsk. Tsk.” He scolded. “Here I thought angels weren’t supposed to partake in such lewd acts, here you are practically mewling for more.”

Moving his thumb, he teased the captive but willing partner not quite realizing the black beginning to taint the wings of the soon to be fallen angel. It didn’t take long for him to become greedy slipping in the thumb from his other hand he watched dripping his own saliva there to ease the stretching. He liked to see him struggle against the rope out of pleasure out of wanting to touch too. Eric saw the desperation in his eyes. The longing to be close to being one with him again. Softly he grazed his fingers up the sides of his brothers starved dick it looked like it was begging for attention. He let out a groan as he slid himself into the angel’s tight hole.

“Even better than how I remembered it.” He thrust happily knowing his rope was working as he had planned. Bringing out his real desire, Rick had always known It was a lie.

_They had been inseparable since birth no one really thought anything of it that was just how twins acted. They had shared everything, a bedroom, clothes, feelings for each other. Though they had two beds one was seldom used they had learned at a young age they would need to trick their parents into thinking they used both. Early in their adolescents, they went from brothers to lovers. It wasn’t hard to take the leap they were one short step away._

_One night as they shared their bed Rick facing his brother, he closed the distance. Nothing felt more right in the world than that one moment there was no hesitation from Eric as he kissed back. It was only ever escalated from there as they would go on long walks through the back wood. Finding seclusion in the trees a good place away from prying eyes trying to pull them apart. They would kiss with wandering hands Rick being the first always to make the move. That night as they shared their bed he made a promise they would be together forever and no one else would ever be able to do the things they did with each other. That was the first time they had shared all of themselves._

_In their secret place in the woods, they didn’t notice that they had been followed this time. They were being watched Eric was rubbing him through his pants while they kissed when they were interrupted by their very angry father. Ripping them apart he was screaming at them asking who started this. Rick panicked he blamed it on Eric saying he was forced. It broke his heart being ripped from his younger brother. They never saw the other since. Rick was sent to boarding school to learn the ways of the church and Eric was put to work until he bled._

“Eric, please.” the desperation was too much.

Eric growled a deep possessive sound, taking back what he so desired he missed feeling one with his big brother, using his long tongue he licked Rick’s dripping cock wrapping it around his shaft he moved it up and down milking noises he had never heard him make before.

Rick began to beg for the rope off he wanted to hold him to feel the loving connection they used to have he pleaded, feeling the harsh rope leaving slight burns the more he tugged. Eric continued they way they were until he saw the black it was like ink creeping its way down his shoulders and up the back of his thighs. Soon he could take it off and they wouldn’t ever have to be apart again. The rope was bringing out his darkness he wasn’t as pure as he had fooled everyone else to think. Eric brought his hands up his back sitting up still floating in the air he kissed Rick who was eager to finally truly participate. Slipping his tongue across the sharp teeth he tried his best with his bound hands to touch the body he truly craved.

“I want to change positions is that ok?” Eric pulled away from the needy mouth of his brother. He untied his intricate knotwork from across his body bending him over he tied his wrists and ankles together.

Rick protested he wanted to see him, but he was soothed by the touch on his back making its way around to him hip he gripped on tight making sure every thrust counted hitting his sensitive spot. Eric knew as soon as he came it was over they could have each other any way they wanted whenever they wanted because he would be a demon too.

Rick was practically screaming his brother's name he wanted to come so bad.

“Please I-I can’t anymore, Eric.”

“It’s ok brother we can do it together.” He reached his hand around stoking the cock he loved so much.

“Yes!”

He had fully given in the rope melted off of him as his cum touched it, his once beautiful white wings burst into a plume of dark grey smoke his skin now fully dark grey hands black like his brother he looked at himself unsure if that was really happening, panting he looked at Eric who was standing there with open arms. Rick threw himself into them he couldn’t be happier. Finally, they were twins again.


	16. Rule

Morty was learning the rules, slowly, of course, being an assistant to the president was a big deal. His first week alone he learned to always have a pen and paper, but never write down anything he says unless explicitly told. Which might include just being looked at so pay close attention. He had also learned that when he asked for everyone in the room to leave that did not include him. Along with this task he had to act as an alarm clock keeping him on track. Morty had to think more than he ever had to than just being with his Rick. Morty was honored to have been picked for this position.

The job did have some downfalls, of course, Morty had to get used to certain things very quickly, like his president having no qualms about just shooting someone dead for saying the wrong thing. Though he had never seen another Morty get hurt he was still worried that one day he would do something wrong and his punishment would be one he wouldn’t be able to learn from.

Recently Morty learned he could be helpful in more ways than just an assistant. If the room was cleared it was for one of two reasons either the president wanted to say something that wasn’t for the public’s ears or he was going to help the president relax, so to speak. He didn’t mind he admired the president so much and genuinely wanted to do his best at whatever task he was put to. Even sucking him off.

“Umm, Sir, today you have an appointment later it looks like it’s scheduled during your personal dinner. Did you want me to reschedule?”

“Didn’t you approve the schedule ahead of time?” Morty stood from his desk to look at his assistant who was across the room.

“Well, yes sir but.”

“But what? You overlooked something.” The calm but demanding voice interrupted not wanting excuses.

“I just got this revision this morning, I’m sorry.” Morty clutched his clipboard, his wide eyes watching the movements of his boss as his slow confident stride brought him closer.

He reached his hand out to the clearly tense teen in front of him. Gently touching his face. Morty didn’t know what to expect he knew his rules and he knew he just broke one.

“I’m paying you to deal with my schedule. If there is overlap I expect you to handle it knowing what’s best for me.”

He was dangerously close, making him more intimidating than usual as he forced Morty violently to his knees.

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” He tried to steady his breaths afraid for his life but somehow aroused by the forceful treatment. He could feel the reddening in his ears from his embarrassment.

“No. It won’t because now I’m going to show you what happens to you when you break my rules.”

Morty looked up in time to see the sinister grin spreading itself across his face as his steady hands undid his belt sliding his pants down just far enough to expose himself. The president slid his hand into Morty’s hair soft at first before pulling his head back to better look up at him.

“Open your mouth.”

Morty obeyed hoping the look in his eyes didn’t give away his lust to be treated this way. His eyes rolled back slightly as the familiar cock entered his mouth forcing its way back Morty gagged as it hit the back of his throat but better prepared the second time relaxing allowing it to push further.

As Morty looked down at his assistant he thrust deep into his throat often leaving it there making it near impossible for him to breathe loving his gasping he now used both hands to fuck Morty’s face selfishly.

“You better not drip a single drop; this carpet is expensive.”

He watched Morty’s eyes get even wider at the realization of what that meant.

He felt it fill his mouth as it threatened to leak out his nose, panic was slowly brimming he closed his eyes as he felt his boss pull out, Morty made sure to suck just as the tip was leaving before swallowing he coughed abruptly covering his mouth and nose just in case. Catching his breath, he tried to think of something to say but all he could do think about how hard he was and how he had almost ruined his nice pants.

Morty finished tucking his shirt back into his pants, sticking out his arms in one swift movement to readjust his sleeves before holding out his hand.

“Get up.”

He didn’t want to stand up but he couldn’t disobey him again. Grabbing his hand his president helped him off his knees. He now stood in his place clipboard in front of his crotch to hide his raging boner.

Voice now raspy he looked at the floor. “Thank you, sir. I’ll just go fix that now.”

Morty took his leave from the large office before he went to reschedule the meeting he had to stop in the bathroom.

Locking himself in a stall he was quick to pull it out jerking himself to his rough treatment, he leaned against the wall of the stall hoping no one would walk in and catch him, slipping two of his fingers in his mouth, he had felt amazing pressing against the back of his throat, Morty could still taste him and it was driving him wild as he moaned bucking into his hand. Morty wished his punishment could have lasted longer as he fantasized about what else he might have done.

The door opened and Morty bit down on his fingers to avoid making another sound as he painted the opposing wall with his cum. He was quick to clean himself off readjusting himself he left the stall calmly as if he didn’t just masturbate on company time or cause a delay in his rescheduling.

Returning to the office he inquired if he was going to be needed at dinner tonight. He knew the answer already, was yes.


	17. Overstimulation

“Rick~” Morty had been masturbating to thoughts of him for months now he couldn’t finish thinking about anyone else, not even porn did it for him anymore.

He massaged his throbbing dick adding more lube, he thought he was being quiet but his sounds carried through the wall straight into Rick’s room.

It was late Rick was finally trying to fall asleep when he heard his name being called. Nearly every night he heard Morty rub his cock calling out for him. Finally, he decided if Morty wanted him so bad what kind of man would he be if he didn’t give the poor boy exactly what he wanted. With deadly silence, he entered the dark room beside his own. When he spoke it wasn’t more than a whisper.

“Yeah baby, you wishing grandpa was rubbing you instead?”

Morty thought for a moment if he imagined that voice, responding with a breathy yes before he actually opened his eyes to find Rick standing there.

“H-how long h-ha-have you been here?” he was clearly startled.

“Only a few minutes but I’ve heard you every night.” The man sat on the edge of Morty’s bed sliding his hand along Morty’s leg towards his hard cock.

Morty huffed out Rick’s name trying to stay quiet at the hand he was just imagining traveling his body.

“I know, you’re just desperate for me aren’t you kitten.”

He gripped the teen's shaft pressing his thumb down on the dripping tip of his now overly sensitive dick. Rick soaked up every ounce of Morty’s little whimpers while he teased him. Continually keeping his thumb pressed against his most sensitive areas he slowly worked the shaft squeezing as he went.

“Ah~ Fuuuuck” Morty tried to buck into the hand with no avail, Rick was going to torture him before he was able to finish. When Morty felt him shift he wasn’t prepared for the sensation he felt on his nipple. The soft tongue and warm breath prepping him for sensitivity.

When his legs started to shake Rick stopped the work on his dripping prick, not wanting him to cum yet being indifferent to how long Morty had already been masturbating. His hand was still though his mouth kept working nipping at his nipples, Morty’s hands found their way around Rick’s neck he slid one hand into his hair gripping with every nip.

“Please, let me cum.” He mewled desperately for the wash of satisfaction.

“We just started, I couldn’t let you cum yet, I’m going to take real good care of you.”

He ghosted his lips down the teen's body licking his way up Morty’s shaft still in his hand.

“Purr for me kitten I know you want to.” His whispers sending shivers cascading through his body. Morty moaned again pleading his hips raised in an attempt to get more friction.

Rick took the whole of Morty’s too sensitive cock in his mouth he couldn’t help but grip tightly into Rick’s mess of blue hair just to stop from filling his mouth.

“I-t hurts, I can’t t-take it please.”

His begging made Rick smile circling the tip of his dick with just his tongue.  He moved back up sucking his nipples again he jerked Rick could feel the increasing amount of precum leaking from Morty, he kissed the teen who moaned into his mouth, as soon as the word left his mouth Morty came, Rick continued to milk every ounce out of him leaving him panting.

“Good kitten. So obedient. Are you going to be this good tomorrow?”

“Yes.” He spoke the word again without realizing fully what he just agreed to, though bathed in euphoria it didn’t seem all that bad.


	18. Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for some real hit in the feels got sort of dark with one.

_I can still remember just the way you tasted_ , his thought fleeting as he watched the sky change from dark to light blue, it was that time of day where the world was still quiet, the sun had just started to lighten the sky. He pulled a long drag from his cigarette he held in the same hand as the heels he had been wearing that night.

 _Hell, of a thing you put me through_. Every morning was the same he would get home hating himself, hating Rick for leaving _. Everything you told me was true was wrong, I remember just how much I faked it being ok._ The smell of the room a constant reminder of him, everything was a reminder of him. Morty opened the closet taking a deep inhale leaving an ache in his heart of what he had. It was all he had left taking a tie out of the closet bringing it to his face. He sat on their shared bed. Broken heart, he remembered getting wasted with him one night how he promised he would always be there.

How he kissed so softly, Morty replayed the scene in his head, they had sat there just like this. The smell of him softly wafting through the room he was so infatuated by forever he wished he had taken more time to memorize everything he was. He could almost feel the tingle of his fingers running down his skin.

Morty trailed his own hand down his body though it wasn’t the same it was nice to feel a tender touch. He ruts himself against a pillow thinking again of how he tasted. He sat on himself on the custom dildo he had made once as a joke now grateful for it. Slowly riding it his ass tender from the night’s events. Holding the pillow close to himself he humped it feeling as close to what he once had as he could get still breathing in the scent of the man he loved who he missed for a year now. A single tear streaming down his face as he ruined yet another pillow. He hated falling asleep because he only ever dreamed of his rick making it all the more painful.

...

He stood in a field it was his favorite time of day when the world was still their own. Rick turned to face him wiping his face. He didn’t speak he just held Morty in his arms, picking him up like he weighed nothing. Their kiss filling his mouth with the taste of smokes and cinnamon gum, they were in the grass now Rick was thrusting into him moving Morty’s hands out of his face he had nothing to be embarrassed about it was just them there.

“Rick, I miss you.”

“I’m right here baby.”

God it felt so real he wanted to believe him but he knew the truth. The sweet kisses on his damp cheek he hated his mind taking everything from him. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in front of Rick who was sitting on their couch at the time.

“Why are we doing this? How are you going to keep me hard the whole time to get the mold right?”

“Easy.”

He was so confident as he stripped for the man. Stroking his own cock in front of him he had brought out a chair placing him in perfect view he sat on the chair perfectly balanced to stroke himself while he slipped his fingers in making god awful dramatic moans for his daddy. He had Rick hard for hours that night, long after he was done with the custom dildo.

The sex they had that night was astounding, they had a primal need for each other.

Again, he was in the field they were laying in the grass. Soft sounds of crickets in the distance.

“Why did you leave me?”

“I didn’t want to.” He looked unbelievably sad.

“You promised.” Morty’s voice broke with emotion.

“I know peanut, it was just my time… At least he lets me see you here while you sleep.”

“How much longer until I don’t have to leave?”

Rick chuckled, “Not long.”

Morty’s heart ached Rick had to leave he stood going with the cloaked figure. He watched through blurry eyes until he just saw two silhouettes in the distance.

...

He woke up in a frustrated scream, tears streaming down his face.  He thought about his life and who would miss him if he were gone, the list was near non-existent other than his clients but they would find someone else. He just couldn’t take it anymore.

Next time he closed his eyes he was greeted by the familiar cloaked figure in his dreams. He opened the cloak and there in a room just like the one he was in was Rick waiting. They never had to be apart again.  


	19. Lava lamp

Rick took Morty to a garage sale, seems like a mundane task but it wasn’t quite that normal. The garage sale was being held by another Rick. Morty was casually looking until something caught his eye. A lava lamp, a pink lava lamp. He picked it up out of the box taking it to Rick asking if he would get it for him.

Rick’s eyes widened he had only ever heard of the lava lamp like it was some sort of cryptid.

Legend told of the lamp it could hypnotize almost anyone, the pink bubbles formed shapes of what you desired like seeing through rose coloured glasses. Rick’s have had it through the ages passing it on to others. There hasn’t yet been a Rick who could be hypnotized by it, however, their Morty’s were quite susceptible to its powers. Every Rick knew to keep it away from them if there was any kind of sexual tension between them because while Rick’s were immune to its hypnosis they were easily suede to its second effect the pink glow it gave off was supposed to be something very intoxicating often tempting them to sexual acts.  

“Sure kid.” He ruffled Morty’s hair. Hiding how worried he was that this could turn out badly. Though he worried he couldn’t say no to that cute face.

“How much for all this.”

“Oh, you're taking the lava lamp huh?”

“It’s not like that. He wants it.” He directed his attention to his Morty who stood there confused as always.

The other Rick just gave him that look while he sipped from his flask making a loud purposeful sipping noise.

He pinched the bridge of his nose sighing. “How much?”

“Uhhh let’s call it ten for the junk and heh, you can have the lamp for free.” He winked at Rick who was now seriously regretting coming here.

He paid the man and they went on their way.

“What was that about? Is this lamp something special?” Morty piped up as they portaled into the garage.

“It’s got some special qualities, at least from what I’ve heard.” He put his things on his desk, looking at Morty.

“Maybe don’t look at for too long.” Figuring that was warning enough he went on to his task. Leaving Morty to go do whatever it was he did while Rick didn’t need him for something. Probably jerk off he assumed.

By the time dinner rolled around he had finished disassembling his new ‘junk’ and had it all perfectly laid out in front of him. He joined the family noticing before everyone else that Morty wasn’t there, nor did he come down to eat at all. His very first thought was that he didn’t listen when telling him not to look at it for long. ‘Fuck’. He should have never got him that dumb lamp though he was curious about it, now came the time he feared he would have to go pry him away from it he couldn’t let anyone else in there because then they would all just be mindless drones in front of it.

Rick couldn’t help but exhale nervously before entering the boy’s room. There it was in all it’s glory filling the otherwise dark room with a soft glow of pink. He looked at him just laying on his bed head turned enthralled with the moving blobs.

Morty didn’t know what the big deal was it was just a lava lamp he plugged it into the wall turning it on with its little dial. He laid on his bed trying to just zone out until dinner was ready unknowing the consequences. It didn’t take long the blobs swiftly heating, starting their way up to the top. Morty watched intently thinking he should ask Rick the science on how it worked, watching, the blobs started to change shape from normal to real things.

It was fun at first there were stars and tokens from blips and chitz then they started turning into hearts he watched the blob go from a heart on its way up to what resembled Rick on its way down. He couldn’t look away it was like he was locked in place forced to watch this slow-moving movie of everything he wanted that all seemed to revolve around Rick. He didn’t even notice however when he entered the room.

Rick watched the bubbles curious as to what Morty wanted most and he wasn’t surprised when he saw shapes of him. He suddenly had a flash of the judgmental face that other Rick had given him. He cursed under his breath, Morty clearly heard him say fuck because he was now sitting up. Rick was standing at this point right next to his bed seeing Morty sit up he wondered what he was going to do. The boy sat on the edge of the bed he bought out his hands as if going for a hug but they slipped their way up his shirt Morty kissed the space between the hem of his pants and his belly button.

“Oh fuck.”

Rick didn’t expect that to feel quite as good as it did, now feeling the blood rush to his cock, he realized Morty heard him say fuck since him being hypnotized took it as a command. He was getting washed like a numbing sensation over his brain soaking in the soft pink light. It felt like he was thinking at a slowed rate he hardly noticed Morty going to work on his pants before sliding his hand through the boy’s hair.

‘This is bad.’ He thought as he was currently deep into Morty’s mouth. ‘But it feels so good.’ He was trying not to speak again, though he was unable to stop the deep moans from leaving his mouth.

He couldn’t take it. It was like he had someone whispering to him.

‘Fuck him he wants you, you’ve seen it.’

The room was charged with this incredible sexual energy.

“Morty, do you want me to fuck you?”

He pulled his mouth off Rick’s cock leaving a thick trail of spit.

“Yes.”

Rick didn’t feel right about it if he was just saying yes because of the lamp.

“For how long?”

It took Morty some time to consider. “Four months ago.”

That was essentially all it took for Rick, though if they were doing this it was going to be for real. He reached over and shut off the lava lamp. Turning on the normal light he undressed before taking off Morty’s clothes. Rick kissed his way down his body telling Morty to turn over. He spread the boy’s cheeks getting an overwhelming urge to tongue fuck his cute little twitching hole. He hummed face flushing slightly that he could be so aroused by burring his face into Morty’s perfect ass squeezing tightly onto his hips he pulled his closer bringing out moans that just kept getting louder as he pushed his tongue through.

His mind cleared of this urge finally content to have it. He felt his cock twitch under him he finally pulled away leaving Morty wanting, letting out a small whine. He was panting when Rick turned him over on his back he loved to see all of him twitching hole, leaking little dick all the way up to those big beautiful eyes blown wide with pleasure. He leaned down pressing his cock up against his tight little entrance. Whispering into Morty’s ear.

“I’m going to put it now ok? It’s probably going to hurt but I can’t wait.”

Morty nodded unable to find his words his head was still fuzzy. He pushed just the head of his cock in waiting for Morty to become used to it, by the time he was all the way in Morty came back to the fully aware.

“Is-is this a dream?”

“No, do you want to stop?”

“Ah~ no please keep going. I-it feels so good.” He gasped reaching up wrapping his arms around Rick’s neck digging his nails into his back.

Rick thrust into him deep sucking marks under his jaw. He didn’t realize how hot it was going to be to fuck Morty like this. It was the forbidden fruit and he was delicious. Morty didn’t last long he was quick to rub himself along to Rick’s thrusting swiftly bringing himself to cum on himself and Rick. He was so tight and the clenching around his solid cock was bringing him to the same place as well as Morty calling his name.

Collapsing on the bed in a huff catching his breath, he asked.

“Do you remember…what happened before.”

“It feels like a dream, but yes.” Morty smiled looking over at the lava lamp, glad Rick had let him have it.


	20. Fridge

The bed, the countertop… what’s the difference. Rick thought from behind the fridge door as he not so subtly eyed Morty stretching up a small bit of midriff showing, his hipbones looking more appetizing than anything in the fridge. He looked kind of cute struggling to reach. He was silent fingers softly brushing his hipbones gliding the tips just past the hem of his shirt. If Rick could see his face it would be flushed with arousal as he breathed softly on the soft skin of his neck. Morty tilted his head for him. Rick licked his neck biting possessively. He was hungry though it would seem not for food.

Morty stopped reaching he was now pushing his ass into Rick’s crotch, they hadn’t got a lot of real alone time in a while. A casual touch here, fleeting kiss there. He let out a soft moan at how good Rick’s mouth felt on his neck. He yearned for so much more it nearly broke him when Rick pulled away suddenly reaching up grabbing what Morty had been trying to obtain.

Beth walked in seconds later, wondering what was taking him so long. She eyed them skeptically.

“He couldn’t reach.”

“Well dinner is waiting so hurry up.” She turned, leaving the boys alone.

“Later I promise.” He whispered nipping Morty’s ear.

Throughout dinner Morty sat silently he couldn’t help but think about later, he appeared deep in thought but only Rick noticed him rubbing himself through his pants. For once he rushed to finish his food.

“It was great sweetie thank you. Morty, you want dessert?” He grabbed the boy’s arm practically yanking him from the table back into the kitchen. Pulling open the freezer door now blocking both their heads from the view of prying eyes.

“You little cock tease didn’t think I would notice you.” This time their kiss was feverish, needy even though they were being blasted by the cold air from the freezer they both felt hot.

“Is there enough for us too?” this time Summer’s voice was the one interrupting.

“Actually, no there’s none left, isn’t that right Morty?”

“Y-yeah.” He almost couldn’t manage the word he was breathless.

Rick took out his wallet closing the door on the fridge again he walked over to Summer giving her a wad of cash.

“Why don’t you and your mom and Jerry go out and get something on me.”

“Grandpa, there’s like a hundred dollars here.” She flipped through the miscellaneous bills.

“Well, Sum-Sum if you leave right now you can keep the change.”

“Sweet.”

She hurried out of the room they could hear her rushing to get out the door, Beth asked if they were supposed to go without the boys and then a more aggressive no and they had to leave right now. Only a moment or two later the door shut and the last they heard was Jerry half yelling for Summer to stop pushing them.

Rick turned to see Morty leaning against the fridge where he had left him. He started to walk towards Rick but was quickly pushed back, the man taking fast advantage of their time together. Laying sloppy kisses across his body until he got to the boy’s hips biting again he drew moans from Morty, pulling down his pants easily the teens already hard dick popping up. He licked up the shaft feeling the grip in his hair he easily took his full length into his mouth.

“You taste delicious.”

“Fuck me.” He bit his lip, knowing they didn’t have that much time he was getting impatient.

Rick stood back up this time it was Morty who didn’t waste time palming the bulge in Rick’s pants before dropping them to the floor. He turned around rubbing his now bare ass on Rick’s groin it felt good the anticipation of what to come. Rick worked up a fair amount of saliva to use as lube since Morty was clearly too eager to take it now. He lubed the tip as best he could, lining himself up he pushed in Morty gripped the handle face pressed into the door. Though it hurt a little he pushed back against it until he knew he had taken it all. Gasping out a yes, he clenched receiving his own moan from his partner.

“You’re so warm, baby.”

His thrusts were deep and his pace decently fast Morty was loud cursing at how good it was with no one home he didn’t have to be quiet and he wasn’t going to be. He took one of his hands to Rick’s that was gripping his hip pulling it down so he could jerk him off. Rick smirked at his demanding neediness. He sucked on Morty’s neck only moving an inch in and out he paid careful attention to his poor boy’s cock loving every sound it drew out of him. Of course, with the special type of attention, Morty didn’t last long his cum now dripping on the floor legs shaking he felt as though they could give out any second.

He was so tight around Rick’s cock he almost lost it but he was determined to use every last second they had he used more of his arm strength to hold Morty up by his hips though he knew for this he was leaving bruises. Souvenirs Morty wouldn’t mind.

“Fuck you’re so tight, practically sucking me in your greedy little ass.”

He brought his hand down leaving a nice red hand print. Feeling the tremble, the poor kid had to stand on his tiptoes the whole time, Rick almost felt bad except for he knew how much Morty was loving this.

“I want it, I want it really bad Rick please.”

It wasn’t every time he begged for Rick to fill his ass with cum but, this wasn’t just any time and Morty was desperate for it.

Rick loved hearing his talk dirty like that, it gave him this weird sense of pride that he as making this normally awkward teen into a cum slut like that. Being a man who never failed to please he gave the boy what he wanted gave it to him deep before pulling out nice and slow.

Rick lifted him taking them to the couch, he estimated they still had fifteen minutes left before everyone got home. He turned the tv on before laying himself on the couch Morty on top of him, legs still weak. They just lay there making out until they heard the knob jiggle on the front door. The act was back on, though a sudden thought popped into Morty’s head as he was pretty sure neither of them cleaned the cum off the floor.


	21. Massage

Morty noticed Rick rubbing his shoulders a lot lately, he was starting to worry Rick wasn’t relaxing enough. He got a brilliant idea, at least he thought it was brilliant. He was going to give Rick a massage, as a surprise. When they got home Morty rushed off to get everything set up.

Rick was confused Morty usually hung around tried his way at small talk and jokes that Rick pretended to not enjoy. He shrugged it off this time rolling his shoulders back trying not to tense up so much. He sat down taking a swig from his flask before getting down to work.

A few hours later Morty went running down the stairs into the garage.

“Rick! You have to come with me I have something show you.”

“Morty I’m busy.”

“No, Rick it’s great please.” He tugged on Rick’s sleeve gently.

With a heavy sigh, he got up thinking this better not be his homework again, fool me once. But when he opened the door to Rick’s room he was very surprised to see dim lighting a bottle of massage oil and a scented candle.

“A romantic massage is your idea of ‘something great to show me’?”

“Well I mean it’s not like romantic.” He picked at his fingers worried Rick wouldn’t let him help.

Rick gave Morty a look that said what part of this room isn’t romantic.

“I’m worried about you Rick you need to relax.”

“Fine.” He walked into his room immediately disrobing.

Morty was a little taken aback when he took off his pants too laying on his bed nude on his stomach. Morty shut the door locking it not wanting anyone to walk in getting the wrong idea if they walked in. Tentatively he walked over opening the bottle of scented oil he spread some on his hands, laying the bottle next to Rick he got up on the bed straddling the man sitting on the back of his thighs. Everything Morty got said it was for relaxation his candle the oil he heard somewhere lavender and chamomile were good for those things, he hoped.

Leaning forward he began rubbing circles with his thumbs into Rick’s shoulders squeezing and releasing he rubbed his way up to Rick’s neck and then back down, this is when Rick started making somewhat loud groans and moaning sounds. Morty kept at it working his way down the man’s back adding more oil to his hands.

Summer walked by Rick’s room stopping when she heard some pretty loud weird noises. She paused to listen hearing Rick moan Morty’s name saying things like ‘oh yes right there Morty. God that feels good right there. Right there!’ At that, she was convinced and went and got her mom to listen to this too seeing if maybe she was overreacting.

Morty couldn’t deny all his sounds he was starting to feel a tightness in his pants slowly rubbing continuing down his hips. This intimate contact wasn’t helping his predicament but he was determined to help him relax.

“Turn around.” Morty got off to allow Rick to adjust to his directions.

“Does this massage have a happy ending?” Rick joked but seeing Morty blush like that he suddenly wanted to his blushing face sucking him off. He was already hard surprisingly Morty was really good with his hands.

Morty tried not to look he just got back on top pretending he could ignore it. More oil on his hands he leaned over the man again working his shoulders, it felt much more intimate being this close to his face than it did being close to the back of his head. This time Rick kept his moaning from being too loud but he couldn’t help it. Morty worked his way down his arms rubbing the palms of his hands before starting on his chest and sides. When Morty got to his hips he couldn’t help but look at the boner he had unintentionally given.

“Morty, you know what would really make me relaxed?” He looked at the boy his whisper paired with a lazy smile.

He was curious, he couldn’t deny he had thought about it. Morty blushed harder as he removed the thin fabric covering his dick. Morty slid a tentative touch up the back of it. He started to stroke the shaft, it was bigger than he thought it would be. Morty found himself licking his lips he got an urge wondering what it tasted like. He had almost forgotten there was a person attached his focus was only on Rick’s cock until he moaned deep.

Rick was getting what he imagined at it was so much better than the flash he had got earlier. Again, Morty had him making ridiculous loud moans.

It had gotten quiet by the time she had brought Beth to the door to listen, Summer thought maybe she imagined it but there it was again a moan and a yes and a fuck Morty that feels good don’t stop. Summer pointed at the door with both hands. ‘see!’ she mouthed the word not wanting them to know they were listening. That could be anything Beth thought but the more she listened the more she thought something was happening. She used both hands on the knob to hopefully make less noise as she tried to turn it but it was locked. They waited until it was silent again. Giving each other a skeptically look.

Rick started thrusting up into the boy’s mouth he had a grip of the shaft it moved with his head as the saliva leaked out of his mouth it created the illusion he was taking more of it than he actually could. A final fuck Rick came, an alarming amount for Morty in his mouth he wasn’t expecting it and swallowed instinctively. Rick got up and for once it didn’t hurt he felt great actually.

“Thanks, peanut.” He ruffled Morty’s hair before opening the door to his room he was startled by both Beth and Summer lurking outside of his door.

“What?” Beth didn’t have the words as she took in the mostly naked Rick coming out of his room after those sounds seeing Morty sitting on his bed.

“He gave me a massage, a really good one actually, did you think we were having sex?” He laughed at the look on their faces.

“You guys are sick. He’s my grandson what kind of monster do you think I am?” he turned and winked at Morty who chuckled at how well he was able to turn it around on them.

“Wait, dad no it… It was summer! I know you would never of course!”

“Mom What the fuck?”

Rick pushed his way past them into the bathroom happy with the chaos he just caused. Morty stayed there a while until they had both left he didn’t want to give away that he had cum in his pants during his blowjob.


	22. A/B/O

Ever since he was old enough to think he knew he was an alpha, everything about him screamed that he was, the way he carried himself, his take no shit attitude. So, when he came of age finding out he was actually an omega it devastated him. To the core he shook for hours unable to deal with his reality he thought of what it was going to be like to walk around town with all the people he grew up with who all looked at him as the alpha only to change the way they looked at him. It was too much he pictured every new alpha trying to get their hands on him smelling him wanting to do things for him in an attempt to win him over. On top of that, he didn’t feel the tell-tale connection of a mate meaning he was free game.

Finally pulling himself together he got everything he owned and left he moved to the outskirts of town deep in the woods where he could be secluded. Until he could figure something else out. Figure something out he did he made an elixir if he drank it on a regular basis it would cause him to give off the scent of an alpha masking his now omega one. Everything was going perfectly he walked through town, no one noticed everyone looked at him as the man he was a month ago. Strong, unmoving in will. It wasn’t until his first heat he found there was a flaw in his little potion. It couldn’t mask his scent then, he drank it and nothing changed. Normally he would be able to smell it on himself it being a false smell but nothing, he had hoped it would work to also suppress his heat. Those were the worst three days of his life.

It ached so bad for relief but nothing was good enough it was torture he couldn’t leave the house because he was scared of what would happen if a real alpha caught whiff of him and he was so desperate he would give in but that would mean an end to what he was doing and that he couldn’t handle.

It had been two years since then he was living this way successfully every month holding himself up in his house during his heat he counted himself lucky he didn’t much care for interactions with anyone else he was happy doing his own thing. For the first time in these two years he felt something or someone creeping into the back of his mind it was a tether, he hadn’t drunk his elixir that day because his heat was starting and since it didn’t work he wasn’t going to waste it. He tried to busy himself through this time but it was of no use he was painfully horny, but this time he had a sliver of relief there was a voice in the back of his head a voice that said it was on the way he could feel it the genuine softness of his intentions. The voice was soothing but he didn’t recognize it.

By the third day, he was eager to get back to feeling like an alpha hating that feeling of not being in control of his own desires like that. He drank and drank until it worked again, this time there was fog in the back of his mind the tether he felt to his mate was gone or at least clouded he surmised it was a symptom one he didn’t know about before because it would seem that his mate just came of age. He was more worried that he was going to find him. What then? How would his mate react to being a life partner of an omega who needed to be in control, it didn’t seem like a good pairing for anyone.

Morty came of age he was instantly blasted with a flood of emotions in his head. His mate was screaming at him that he was in heat it hurt and he just wanted it to stop. Morty was surprised as anyone else in his family especially his overbearing alpha of a mother that he turned out to be one too. He was calm and obedient because that’s how he had to grow up. Now he was also an alpha and a male his mother kicked him out of the house, he didn’t mind because now he could find who he belonged with. If he closed his eyes and focused he could sense the direction he needed to go. When his partners heat ended and he felt the same powerful calmness as his partner he was so happy until abruptly it was gone and then he did feel alone.

Morty wandered the direction he remembered feeling strongest for the next month until again he felt their connection he wondered if last time he had done something to upset his mate without knowing for him having cut them off for a month, but there he was needy and afraid of the unyielding need to have sex. He altered his direction picking up speed he ran across fields wanting to get there as fast as he could so his love wouldn’t have to suffer for long. He sent out a gentle reminder that he wasn’t alone it was going to be ok.

Rick felt every step closer part of his wanted someone who was going to love and take care of him the way he needed but at the same time, he didn’t want to be overpowered that wasn’t who he was but that no doubt would be another alpha. He struggled with his feelings but again there was the hand in the back of his mind soft not overpowering it was meant to soothe him meant to bring him comfort. He started to breathe fast the more he melted into the connection the better he felt the more satisfied he was with just his fingers, he felt his heart race along with that of his mates he pulled on their tether.

Morty had to keep focused on the direction but it was hard with the overbearing strong feelings being projected at him it was that of pleasure and closeness it was almost like he was right here with him this was the closest he felt but still they were far away it made Morty run faster he didn’t know how much longer he would have this time and he didn’t want to lose this.

When he was done he looked down at himself that was the most slick he had ever made, it was getting worse now his body knew what was on the way.

It went on like this Morty only had three days of connection to find Rick it was painful for him too he wanted nothing more but to be with his life partner the man the universe had matched for him. While he wasn’t connected he wondered what his mate looked like. Based on his strong projection he was probably nothing like the average omega, Morty like that he was excited to see the face he had been chasing. Though he wondered if he would be good enough he was lean not very tall quiet he hoped he would be accepted not knowing what he as going to do otherwise.

It had taken six months but finally he had made it he thought anyway he would soon find out it was about that time he would get access to their connection. They found out a lot about each other this way, sharing feelings, it was coming in faint but Morty was used to that he closed his eyes leaning against a tree the autumn breeze blowing past his ears. He let himself fall into the connection it was easy now he started to get flashes of his surroundings a cabin, he pulled himself back following his new trail. Morty smiled he was getting good at this. Only a few hours had passed until he found the cabin he saw he was so close now.

As he got to the door he sniffed wrinkling his nose what was that it wasn’t his mate well it was but at the same time he could smell something stronger overpowering the very subtle sweet scent beneath it. This smelled like another alpha had rubbed his smell all over the place he felt jealous, how dare someone else try and claim his omega. Morty scented all around the house until he could no longer smell that other person. He knocked on the door.

Rick heard the knock and froze, this was it. It was actually happening how was he going to fair and now he was about to go into heat and his worst fear be realized that he was going to be taken like a prized possession. Hearing the knock again, he couldn’t just leave him out there, he sniffed the air his own artificial scent was fading slowly he could smell him outside quite a lot actually he smelled musky like he was jealous. Once he opened the door it was quite immediate their eyes met it was like looking into the galaxy everything bad about their lives melted, both washed with the others sense of love and admiration. Rick took in the sight of him it was difficult to look away. He wasn’t the typical alpha Rick found that promising he may have smelled like one but his demeanor was far from.

“May I come in?” he was quiet and waited for consent Rick gave it stepping to the side.

Morty sniffed the house. There it was again he followed it getting a little too close to Rick for comfort.

“Why do you smell like that?”

Rick took a few steps back, though everything in his body wanted to do the opposite.

“Like what?”

“Like you let a different alpha rub themselves all over you.” His tone accused and Morty didn’t understand why he was getting so worked up about this.

“I would never do that. It’s… it’s the thing I drink so when I go out everyone thinks I’m an alpha.” Rick cursed him for thinking anyone but him could understand. That maybe he was going to be different. But he just thought of Rick as his clearly and they had hardly just met.

“Why would you want everyone to think you’re an alpha?”

Something in Rick snapped he was done putting up with these stupid questions like he had to answer to anyone.

“Because I didn’t want anyone to look at me like I’m theirs to take. I’m not a trophy. I will not be pushed around by anyone or cornered into submission by a passing alpha just because they think they can have me.” He had backed Morty into a corner.

Morty thought of those words. He thought of what that meant.

“When do you drink this thing?”

“Everyday I’m not in heat if it worked to suppress that too I’d be drinking it right now.” He fumed backing off.

The realization that Rick drinking this thing was what was cutting off their communication made him angry.

“I can’t believe you! You knew the whole time that drinking that clouded our ability to communicate. Didn’t you want me to come here? You called out for me day one… it hurt me every time you cut me off I thought you changed your mind or you found someone better.”

“I don’t know what I want!”

Rick turned away from his mate in a pained heart he didn’t know how much he was hurting him because he didn’t try to care until it was convenient. Now he did care he cared a lot and it wasn’t fair.

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you want.”

He took his leave shutting the door behind him as much as he wanted to embrace the new person he was meant to be with he couldn’t let him see him cry.

Morty felt it the projection of deep sadness and he knew he caused it. Morty rubbed his forehead this was not how this was supposed to go. He sniffed around the cozy cabin. Finding a workbench with many things strewn across it. He went to the kitchen something smelled weird he followed it finding a jar of light green liquid. This was what Rick was drinking he wanted to dump it out. In fact, he was moments away from throwing it into the sink and watching it all drain, but he knew that would only hurt his partner more and that wasn’t Morty’s intention. He took some time to calm down.

It was getting to the time when he would normally feel him calling. He knocked softly on the door. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his normal gentle touch.

“I’m Morty, I seemed to have lost my manners on the way here, I’m sorry.”

He waited but got no response though he could smell him just on the other side of the door. The real him he couldn’t help that he started to salivate.

“Do I get to know your name?” he was quiet now.

“Rick.”

“Rick, may I come in?”

He almost melted against the door at the sound of his alpha calling his name. Cursing himself again for being his most vulnerable. It kicked him off he was unbearably turned on and now the one person able to help him was here in his cabin. He opened the door. Rick grabbed Morty’s wrist pulling him through the door pushing him against the wall. He crashed their mouths together.

Morty was caught off guard but he didn’t complain he was over the moon that they could maybe get past their shitty first impression. When he pulled away the look of pure unadulterated lust was staring back at him. He looked so sexy to him, light blue hair flung in different directions it matched his eyes they looked on with a harshness but it wasn’t meant to be.

“You smell so much better like this.” He smiled not really sure how to flirt but it was the truth.

Rick smirked back at him. Not really sure what to say either so he relied on they way they had been communicating for the past half a year.

“I can help you with that.” He sensed his need but he also sensed that Rick was scared. Morty thought he had a pretty good concept about why that was now.

His touch was gentle he only took Rick’s hands in his own, whispering into his ear.

“If you want.”

Rick nodded he wanted but this was embarrassing he had never done anything like this with anyone but neither had Morty. They kept kissing because that what Morty knew Rick was ok with, he traveled across his mate’s soft skin always gentle never assuming never taking.

“Please.” Rick asked for more though at the same time it was asking for control.

Morty was happy to give it up he wanted to do everything he could just for Rick, he deserved it, after all, he deserved the world.

Morty got to work he slowly bending Rick over on his bed.

“Oh, baby look how wet you are already. I’ve barely touched you.”

Rick whined in response, his face blushing as he looked back at Morty who was tenderly spreading his ass enjoying the way Rick’s slick dripped down his thighs. Morty lapped at the eager hole dripping for him. He tasted as good as he smelled sweet like dessert, he tongue fucked his partner until he came begging for more. Morty wanted to claim him mark him everywhere he could but he had to hold back even if his possessive growls didn’t. Morty clawed one hand down Rick’s back drawing out a shudder. He slipped two fingers inside him practically being sucked to the base he wanted to go slowly this was both of their first time and he had a lot to make up for.

Rick felt like it wasn’t enough he needed more but he was struggling internally with completely giving himself up. Rick pulled himself back he sat up on his knees facing Morty. Who just caressed his face, letting him know it was ok they could stop if he wanted. He was just happy to be there with him. Morty brushed his cheek against Rick’s kissing him nipping softly. Rick started to cry not because he was afraid or sad but this time it was because he felt so loved and he never thought anyone could love him like this as he was.

Just as he had this thought Morty was instantly there with reassurance pressing their foreheads together.

“Look at me, you’re safe with me, I love you because you’re different.” He knew it was the truth.

Rick again smashed their lips together letting Morty bite his lip.

“It hurts.” Rick whined

Morty tilted his head to look him in the eye. “All you have to do is ask. It’s ok, I’m here for you.”

“Alpha…”

This one word held a great meaning he felt it in their bond the consent it held. Morty didn’t want to look away from his face he lined up under Rick giving a light pressure letting Rick take it at his own pace Morty pushed only enough to help him take his knot. In a constant embrace, they moved with each other Rick finally satisfied. Morty bit down on his shoulder arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He licked the small amount of blood from his mark. Now they were mated it was official. With this, it didn’t take long for Morty to cum. Rick felt so good calling his name calling him alpha.

For the first time, Rick felt ok during his heat he was able to sleep wrapped in the arms of his mate. He didn’t know that with Morty he would even be able to stop drinking his elixir all he had to do was like Morty rub his scent all over him it ended up having the same effect and Morty was happy to give it because it meant his omega would feel safe being himself, and he got to keep their bond open all the time.


	23. Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the finale! get ready to get punched in the feels!

It had taken only six months for Rick to break out and now he was on his way home, excited to see Morty again. He wondered what he was doing without him. Maybe he would be at school maybe he would be skipping class doing something stupid like he would have done though that didn’t sound like his Morty. He had a small smirk on his face as he pictured coming home being embraced immediately wrapping his arms around his favorite family member.

Those things didn’t happen, Rick walked into the house, he felt the difference like walking into a brick wall his chest felt heavy, suddenly it was a burden. Summer was the first to come to the door she could scarcely talk covering her mouth as the tears streamed down her face. All she managed was a choked out ‘mom’. Beth came to the door and she was the first to embrace her father.

“Dad.” She sobbed into his shoulder.

“Where’s Morty.” he almost didn’t get his words out putting together already that he probably wasn’t going to see him again.

“He… he’s gone dad…there was a-an accident.” She had to stop taking a deep breath.

“He didn’t make it.” Summer blurted.

Rick’s world crashed around him as he fell to his knees right there in the front hallway, all of his choices flashed before his eyes, all his memories of them now tearing at his heart. They had never seen Rick show so much emotion as he slumped on the floor screaming through tears and clenched fists.

“I should have been here…I could- this wouldn’t…”

“No one could have done anything…dad, it’s not.”

“I could have.” He yelled back, he knew he could have done something he’s Rick fucking Sanchez and he wasn’t there for the only person who he cared about. He would never forgive himself.

…

Morty came to in a wide sort of hallway it had a soft red glow ahead it continued with an off-checker board tile if he focused he could see something at the end, behind him was a reaper it pointed down the hallway with one bony finger. Seeing no other option, he went ahead down the hallway.

As he walked he noticed ahead of him the tiles fell exposing the blackness of space he had come to know pretty well. If he wasn’t careful where he stepped he might fall through he wasn’t in a rush to get to the end or away from the reaper softly floating behind him. The further down he went the more the floor fell away it seemed to lead him towards a foggy orb the closer he got to it the clearer he could see into it.

He looked carefully now inside he saw his memory or at least a very special memory.

He could remember Rick convincing him to just try the crystal it will be really fun and maybe he will see the future that part was meant to be a joke as Rick laughed already high, Morty snorted the line off the table Rick had set up for him. His head suddenly hurt as he knew he had seen this before. He watched on squinting through his headache this was their first kiss.

Morty remembers feeling like he wouldn’t have much time to show Rick his forming feelings, it was urgent he watched himself lean over Rick’s slender body pressing his lips to Rick’s at that time he wasn’t sure if Rick kissed him back because he was high or if he actually meant it but, in that moment his heart was racing, it was the only time he ever liked the taste of alcohol. He wanted to keep watching but he was pushed in the back with the blunt end of reapers scythe. Morty was forced to keep walking.

Carefully he watched more of the floor fall in front of him leaving him with only one safe path leading to the second orb.

“Morty.” The soft voice of Rick in his ear moaning his name.

He watched as they were laying on a hill on an alien planet watching the sunset, it was his birthday Rick asked him what he wanted to do he said he wanted to see the most beautiful sunset he remembers how Rick joked with him that was super lame but he didn’t know Morty didn’t have long and he just wanted to see the beauty in life.

It started with a kiss, they had been doing that a lot recently it kept escalating it was only a matter of time, though Morty wanted it to grow naturally he still felt the sense of urgency and often found himself rushing into things only to be stopped by a gentle hand, not this time.

Their kiss in the pale peach light turned hot and heavy, Morty blushing swirling his tongue around Rick’s mouth he tasted so good. He started to grind against Rick’s leg using his hand to palm the man through his pants.

Rick rolled over on top of Morty continuing to kiss him, moving to his neck kissing him there he slid down Morty’s pants pulling a tube of lube from one of his many pockets he came prepared knowing what Morty would probably want, as he rubbed his cock lubing himself liberally he fingered Morty like he had been doing for over a month now, Morty was stretching easily with all of Rick’s careful prep work. Morty looked back at him with undeniable love in his big eyes. Rick was being extra nice not thrusting too deep but Morty wanted it all.

Rick picked up his pace, at Morty’s request he went deeper bring out low hums whispering Morty’s name in his ear it drove him crazy, Rick didn’t touch his dick until he was almost ready to cum, by that time he was so sensitive. Rick told Morty to come with him, he remembers being flooded by warmth both inside and on his own stomach.

The grass stains on his shirt didn’t come out for weeks it was their first time, if he had a heartbeat he knew it would be going fast, he felt the pull in his heart like it wanted to try to beat again to live but it just couldn’t.

The memory ended and Morty was again urged onward, he was starting to get the idea these were his most important memories and they were all with Rick. He looked past everything to the end it was getting closer he still couldn’t make out what it was. There was only one more orb as he approached he knew what it must be.

Once more he looked on the scene to watch it play out he watched Rick was on his knees in front of him at the time Morty was just relieved to have Rick at all they had almost gotten killed on one of their adventures. Rick sobbed holding onto him too tight but that’s not what mattered then.

“I love you.” Rick’s words were muffled pressed against Morty’s abdomen he lowered himself to his knees, I love you too he said just before their sloppy tear jerked kiss.

“I want to spend forever with you.” He finished his thought.

Morty hurt so much because he knew Rick had meant it and he wasn’t going to be able to do that for him. He wanted to make the last of their time together something special he had a plan he had made a gift for Rick but then he got arrested and now it was too late.

It was time he walked to the end and when he got there it was his casket in the reflection he saw Rick as he was now just finding out. Morty cried seeing how pain he was in all because of him. He saw the reaper’s shadow raise his scythe about to bring it down on Morty’s soul when he turned.

“Wait, please I- I want to be a reaper, that’s why you brought me here now isn’t it?” he touched the reflection still showing Rick a broken man.

“I saw myself here in that first memory, I died for a reason didn’t I.” His words wiser than his years.

He saw it the reaper smiling grimly under his hood, he pointed to the casket and suddenly Morty’s hand slipped through it he pulled out his femur handing it to the reaper who took a splinter of wood from his casket weaving them together he formed Morty a scythe of his very own. Next, he was handed a ripped piece of the reapers cloak. Bowing to Morty he didn’t say a word as he pushed him through the foggy orb. Morty fell landing just behind Rick.

It was quite the adjustment period, he tried to touch things tried to learn how, now that he didn’t really quite have a physical presence on the world but he learned fast watching over his Rick all the while. After about a month or practice he could move things or carry them. Rick had spent most of his time in Morty’s old room drinking until he passed out. Morty hurt watching Rick drink to numb his own pain almost to death which Morty could sense now. One-night Morty got out his gift it was done long before he had died since he knew it was coming. He placed it by Rick’s head so he would wake up and find it and then he sat there in the crook his body made as he was curled on the floor careful not to touch him but he came very close Rick in his sleep seemed to notice which brought Morty a small amount of comfort.

When Rick woke up his first thought was where did that book come from but then as his eye’s adjusted he read his name on the front. He opened the hardcover of what looked like a scrapbook and immediately shut it. He was too sober to feel this. Morty was sitting in front of him not that he knew that of course but he did notice the small way the cover was trying to open itself. He tried again opening it.

Morty made him a book of them to remind Rick about his reason for living, so many pictures he didn’t notice Morty taking each with little handwritten notes, he was quick to wipe the tears that dripped onto the page he didn’t want to ruin it. At the very back, it said. ‘I want to spend forever with you too, I’m sorry I had to leave you’

It made sense now everything. Morty knew he was going to die, everything they did together why he was in such a hurry. Rick clasped the book closed holding it tightly. Finally, he went downstairs into the garage, he didn’t care that Morty wanted him to live he didn’t see the point anymore. Every time Rick tried something went wrong, the gun wouldn’t fire. Last second, he was moved out of the way. He even tried to teleport to a hostile planet and he would be killed in the crossfire but there was like a bubble around him bullets got blocked people dropped dead in front of him.

Morty wasn’t letting him die, not yet it wasn’t his time. Morty reaped the souls of anyone who tried to hurt him. When Rick tried to do it, himself he had to intervein anyway he could think of sliding his hand through the gun to cause it to jam. Disrupting crystal movement so the laser wouldn`t fire using his scythe rod to push him out of the way of the truck or push him back from the ledge. He did it all refusing to let him die that way. He knew maybe he was being selfish but he just wanted more time with his Rick. As Morty got stronger he found he could manifest a physical form.

He looked like a teen wearing a cloak completely void of colour until you looked more closely then it seemed like you could fall right into space, his scythe turned into a cane.

Morty followed Rick like this he thought a safe distance behind him and when Rick turned around suddenly catching a glimpse of Morty he panicked and ran down the street the other direction, Rick ran after him not sure what was real anymore but he knew he was being watched. Quickly catching up to the hooded figure he reached out clutching the cloak in his shaking hand.

“Please, Morty?” he sounded so broken.

He was caught but if Rick touched him or vice versa he would be dead. Slowly he turned around to face his Rick. Morty hadn’t learned if he could speak the other reaper didn’t he assumed he couldn’t either.

Rick’s eyes were pleading for this to be him. When he looked at his face it was Morty had held out his cane in front of him to block himself from Rick, who noticed as his hands left his cloak they were bone.

“It was you, who kept me from dying.”

Morty nodded a look of sorrow on his face.

“Why? I don’t want to live without you.”

He furrowed his brow pointing at the book in Rick’s pocket he knew it was always there.

Rick couldn’t help the tears falling from his face he was used to it by now.

“Take me with you, I’m not… strong enough.”

Morty could tell he was sincere and it hurt him because he could feel him at the end of the rope though he could prolong that for as long as he pleased he knew he shouldn’t that would be against what he was here for. He reached out his hand towards of his face ghosting it so close Rick could feel it but without touching him. Morty walked closer giving him those, kiss me eyes. Rick tilted his head in anticipation for their lips to touch. After they opened their eyes again they were both in that red hallway. The same reaper who helped Morty behind them both, instead of pointing towards the end he flared open his cloak gesturing for them to walk through together. Holding hands, they trusted in each other, as they passed through the veil Morty turned from reaper back to his normal body. Their promise of forever now never needing to be broken. 


End file.
